Biển sâu
by tea1991
Summary: Tình yêu giữa cậu và hắn chẳng có lối thoát. Kẻ thù hay người yêu, sống hay chết chỉ mỏng manh như sợi chỉ
1. Chapter 1

Paring: USUK, ScotPrus.

Khúc cuối, mấy bạn nhìn vào cảnh quay cái bờ đá của Europe Sky sẽ tưởng tượng ra dc. =.= Thực tình ko bít miêu tả làm sao lun. Sr, ăn Tết vui. Fic này mình đã từng up, nhưng sau đó xoá, mình sợ bị chê. Vì với mình fic này khá tệ :(((

* * *

><p>Cậu vốn là cảnh sát nhưng vì lí do tế nhị, cậu không thể giữ vị trí của mình trong ngành nữa. Hiện tại cậu đang làm cho một công ty quảng cáo. Và sau nửa năm, chỉ bằng lòng quyết tâm cậu đã vượt lên và trở thành cánh tay mặt của giám đốc công ty, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Dù giờ đây, cậu không còn mang súng và cái thẻ cảnh sát tên Alfred nữa. Nhưng cậu tóc vàng vẫn luôn mang trong mình dòng máu đó, dòng máu của chính nghĩa.<p>

Gia đình, bạn bè sau khi nghe cậu bỏ nghề cảnh sát để theo đuổi việc thiết kế quảng cáo đã không hài lòng với cậu chút nào. Nhưng họ đâu có biết rằng cậu đang giấu một bí mật ở đằng sau đâu chứ.

Thật ra…

Cậu là tay trong.

Làm tay trong hay làm nội gián là một việc không hề đơn giản. Nội gián chấp nhận bị người ta sỉ nhục. Nội gián phải từ bỏ quá khứ và cả tương lai của mình. Làm nội gián đồng nghĩa là sẽ bán cái mạng nhỏ này cho Thần Chết bất kì lúc nào. Nhưng cậu là anh hùng. Cậu hiểu rằng, làm anh hùng đồng nghĩa với việc cứu người và có thể sẽ phải hi sinh. Từ lâu cậu đã chấp nhận chuyện đó rồi. Vì thế nên mỗi ngày trôi qua, cậu đều cố gắng làm cho nó thật vui, thật ý nghĩa.

Chắc mọi người thắc mắc, cậu làm tay trong. Vậy tại sao lại phải làm việc trong công ty quảng cáo chứ. Thật ra, đấy chỉ là vỏ bọc của bọn chúng thôi. Ở phía sau đó thật ra là cả một tập đoàn buôn bán ma tuý lớn thứ ba của Mỹ. Nhiệm vụ của Alfred là tiếp cận và thu thập thông tin về những vụ buôn bán đó rồi báo về cho cấp trên. Nhưng đáng tiếc, cho đến giờ này, cậu vẫn chưa có cơ hội đó.

Có lẽ vì thực ra Gilbert cũng chẳng thích cậu lắm. Cậu luôn mở miệng ra là anh hùng, anh hùng. Còn gã sẽ mắng xối xả vào mặt cậu nếu hắn nghe được. Gã ghét anh hùng. Gã bảo anh hùng chỉ là những tên ngu ngốc, điên khùng, vì người khác mà hi sinh tính mạng mình một cách oan uổng. Đã thế lại còn nói, anh hùng là dạng người không nên sống trên đời này. Và nếu có thì cũng chẳng thể nào sống quá thọ. Phải rồi, trong mắt gã thì còn ai tuyệt vời bằng gã cơ chứ. Với loại người đó thì trong từ điển làm gì có hai chữ 'anh hùng'.

Nhưng cậu biết rằng, cậu phải nhịn. Cậu phải nhịn để rồi chứng minh cho gã ta thấy, anh hùng hoàn toàn có thật. Và anh hùng đó là cậu. Cậu sẽ bắt gã bỏ tù. Sau đó, cậu sẽ phục chức, sẽ cưới vợ và sinh con. Con cậu lớn lên sẽ trở thành cảnh sát hệt cha nó và sẽ bảo vệ mọi người ra khỏi bọn xấu. Cậu tự hào về đứa con của mình trong tương lai. Nhưng mà để thực hiện được điều đó, trước tiên cậu phải thâm nhập sâu vào cái tập đoàn này. Sẽ có hàng trăm những thử thách đang ở trước mặt cậu, nhưng cậu sẽ không bao giờ nản lòng.

Cậu sẽ là người sống sót đến phút cuối cùng của trận chiến.

Và đến một ngày nọ, Gilbert dẫn Alfred đi gặp một người. Có lẽ là bạn gái gã cũng nên, cậu nghĩ vậy. Vì suốt ngày hắn cứ bảo với cậu là, người yêu gã là người tuyệt nhất, chỉ có thua mình hắn thôi. Nhưng cậu đã đoán sai rồi. Người cậu gặp chính là Arthur Kirkland, mục tiêu chính cũng là tên cầm đầu tập đoàn buôn bán ma tuý mà cậu đang phải điều tra.

Arthur có mái tóc vàng nhạt che khuất cặp lông mày sâu róm, đôi mắt xanh lá cùng giọng Anh đặc sệt. Hắn mặc bộ vest màu đen cùng với áo sơ-mi trắng và cà vạt màu đỏ thẫm. Nếu người bình thường nhìn vào, người ta chỉ nghĩ đó là một cậu thanh niên trẻ tuổi thành đạt hay xuất hiện trên tivi mà thôi. Đôi mắt xanh như ngọc lục bảo nhìn vào cậu dò xét. Chúng cứ như đang xoáy sâu vào trong tâm tư của cậu, khiến tim cậu giật thót một cái. Cậu bỗng dưng sợ, sợ nó sẽ phát hiện ra bí mật của mình. Đến khi Arthur nhìn sang Gilbert, cậu mới thật sự nhẹ nhõm.

Gilbert bảo sẽ giao cho Alfred nhiệm vụ mới và nó rất đơn giản. Cậu háo hức lắng nghe, hắn tin tưởng nói ra bí mật của mình sao? Cậu sẽ tham gia vào đường dây buôn bán sao? Thật là quá sức tưởng tượng mà. Cậu mừng rỡ, mọi ước mơ của cậu đã trở thành hiện thực. Nhưng khi tên tóc bạc mở miệng nói ra nhiệm vụ đó. Nó làm cậu thất vọng vô cùng, việc này hoàn toàn khác xa với chuyện ban đầu cậu nghĩ. Việc đó chính là Alfred phải giữ Arthur ở yên một chỗ, không cho la cà ra ngoài mấy quán bar là được. Có khác nào bảo mẫu đâu chứ, vậy mà cũng bảo là nhiệm vụ quan trọng. Thật tình, nếu mà Arthur có là người yêu của Gilbert thì có cần giữ người yêu mình chặt đến thế không chứ. Hắn ta nhìn chắc cũng hai mươi sáu tuổi rồi, chứ có phải trẻ con mười sáu đâu. Nhưng cậu hi vọng mình có thể tận dụng tốt cơ hội này để lấy được lòng tin của Arthur.

"Lại đến thăm người đó à?" Arthur hỏi nhỏ, như không muốn Alfred nghe. Cậu chẳng nghe hết, mà chỉ nghe được một phần của câu chuyện. "Đừng đi lâu quá, và nhớ gửi lời thăm của tao đến hắn." Cậu nghĩ, có lẽ bọn chúng đang ra ám hiệu về một cuộc giao dịch nào đó. Người đó mà chúng nói có thể là một tên mua hàng. Địa điểm có thể là nơi mà Gilbert sẽ đến. Có lẽ phải mất một khoảng thời gian nữa, cậu mới có thể hiểu được chúng đang nói gì.

Vào ngày hôm ấy, thử thách dành cho Alfred đã thực sự bắt đầu.

Từ khi Gilbert tin tưởng, giao cậu quản lí Arthur thì lịch làm việc của Alfred cũng thay đổi hẳn. Hằng ngày, cậu luôn đưa cấp trên đi ăn sáng. Tất nhiên là không món nào vừa ngon vừa bổ dưỡng bằng hamburger rồi. Nhưng hắn lại không thích, mà chỉ uống trà thôi. Đúng là không biết thưởng thức gì hết mà. Đã vậy, hắn còn lên mặt dạy đời, bảo cậu ăn như thế có ngày nhồi máu cơ tim mà chết đó. Lại còn một ngày lí tưởng thì phải nên có ba bữa ăn, và được nấu ở nhà thay vì ăn những thứ béo ngậy như thế này. Cậu nhịn, không thèm cãi với tên sâu róm đó. Alfred tự nhủ mình là anh hùng không chấp những kẻ thiển cận.

Đến trưa, cậu người Mỹ pha cho hắn tách trà. Nhưng hắn lại chê mà không thèm uống. Hắn ta, Arthur, có biết rằng, hắn chính là người đầu tiên cậu pha trà cho uống không hả? Arthur tuôn cho cậu một tràn, nào là nước phải sôi ở bao nhiêu độ, lá trà phải chọn như thế nào. Chậc, trà nào cũng như trà nấy thôi, có cần phải chê khen như thế không? Rốt cuộc cũng cho vào bụng cả mà. Mẹ cậu nói đúng, mấy tên người Anh thật là phiền phức mà.

Và buổi tối, sau những buổi party xã giao, cậu lái xe đưa hắn về tới tận nhà, cùng hắn vào tận trong phòng (dù Arthur đã dùng mọi cách đuổi cậu ra ngoài). Arthur ngồi vào bàn, lấy một cuốn sách dày cộm ra đọc, còn Alfred thì chơi game. Và cậu bị đuổi ra ngoài chỉ vì làm ồn, không cho hắn tập trung. Này, cậu đã vặn nhỏ âm thanh hết mức rồi đấy. Đừng làm tới nhá, nếu cậu không phải đang phải tìm tài liệu cơ mật từ hắn, có đánh chết cậu cũng không làm những chuyện như vậy.

Ngày thứ bảy đã tới, cũng là ngày cuối cùng trước khi Gilbert về, Alfred vẫn đưa Arthur về như cũ, lòng nghĩ xem nên tận dụng cơ hội cuối cùng này như thế nào. Hắn bảo cậu, hôm nay hắn mệt lắm, chỉ muốn đi ngủ sớm, bảo rằng cậu có thể về được rồi. Được một lúc sau, cậu nhẹ nhàng mở cửa phòng hắn ra để kiểm tra, thì không thấy hắn đâu nữa. "Chết tiệt!" Cậu mắt xanh thầm mắng, để hắn ta lừa rồi.

Theo lời dặn của Gilbert, nếu Arthur mà biến mất thì cứ đi tìm trong mấy quán bar gần đó, nhất định sẽ gặp được hắn ta. Qủa thật như thế, lúc đó tên mắt xanh lá đang uống rượu với tên đàn ông lạ mặt. Gã đó đang ngồi dựa sát vào người Arthur. Cậu đến gần có thể nghe loáng thoáng gì đó về ngủ một đêm. Cậu bắt đầu chú ý đến xung quanh. Hình như ở đây chẳng có một cô gái nào, mà tất cả toàn là nam. Từ những cặp đôi đứng nhảy nhót cho đến đang hôn nhau ở ghế sofa đều là nam. Mặt cậu cảnh sát tối lại một chút. Cậu vào gay bar rồi mà hình như cậu không hề hay biết thì phải. Nhưng chuyện đó không quan trọng, quan trọng là đưa cái tên tóc vàng kia về.

Alfred âm thầm bước tới, cậu đã nghĩ ra một kế hoạch tuyệt vời để đuổi khéo tên kia đi. Một tay đẩy cái tên lạ mặt ra, một tay ấn chặt Arthur vào lòng và bất ngờ hôn lên tóc hắn. "Đợi anh có lâu không?" Cậu nói vừa đủ cho tên lạ mặt nghe. Gã khịt mũi, lầm bầm chửi và đi 'cưa' một tên khác. Arthur nhìn chăm chăm Alfred, quay sang cười nhạo.

"Đúng là thuộc hạ của Gilbert, bám dai như hắn vậy." Hắn nốc một ngụm bia rồi nói. "Gọi đồ uống đi, tôi đãi."

Alfred ậm ừ rồi gọi thức uống có độ cồn nhẹ. Cậu người Mỹ không biết uống rượu. Đèn trong quán bar mờ mờ, khiến cậu không nhìn thấy được mặt người ngồi cạnh mình. Nhưng Alfred thoáng đoán được rằng Arthur đã say rồi. Vì nếu là bình thường, cậu mà hôn thì chắc chắn rằng hắn sẽ băm xác cậu ra. Nhưng tối nay, hắn chỉ cười mà thôi.

"Có phải cậu khinh bỉ tôi không?" Arthur bất ngờ hỏi. "Phải không?" Hắn lặp lại.

"K-không có." Alfred ấp úng trả lời. Hắn có thể nhìn thấy ánh mắt căm ghét của mình mỗi lần nhìn hắn sao? Là nói chơi hay nói thật vậy?

"Cậu nói dóc." Hắn cười to, dựa người sát vào người Alfred. Làn da trắng mịm cọ vào người cậu, khiến cậu nóng lên. Nhưng mà chắc là do rượu thôi, c-cậu không có gì hết. Làm sao mà con trai cọ vào người mà cậu lại có cảm giác chứ. Đôi mắt xanh cố lãng qua chỗ khác, cố ép mình nghĩ người đang cọ má vào cánh tay mình chỉ là một cô gái thôi. Cô ta đang buồn nên giờ cậu phải đến an ủi. "Cậu nói dóc nên giờ tôi phạt cậu, ra nhảy với tôi."

Chẳng đợi Alfred trả lời, Arthur đã kéo tay cậu ra sàn nhảy. Hắn cởi cái cà vạt quăng sang một bên, rồi tới cái áo khoác, áo sơ-mi trong tiếng reo hò của những người khác. Trên người hắn giờ chỉ còn độc nhất cái quần tây. Thật sự, cậu bây giờ ước gì dưới chân mình có một cái lỗ để chui xuống đó. Vì mặt cậu đã đỏ, đỏ lắm rồi. Ánh sáng đủ màu chiếu rọi xuống sàn nhảy, lướt qua những đường cong tuyệt mỹ trên cơ thể Arthur. Cơ thể mềm mại đó đang đưa đẩy cùng với điệu nhạc. Đôi mắt xanh khép hờ lại đầy dụ hoặc. Alfred cảm thấy dường như mình đang bị cuốn vào một cái hố không đáy. Đầu cậu không còn suy nghĩ được gì nữa, chỉ biết nhìn người kia. Thì ra khi Arthur say lại có điệu bộ như vậy sao? Hèn gì, Gilbert không cho hắn đi bar là phải rồi. Hắn cứ một người hoàn toàn khác vậy.

"Nhảy đi! Đứng đờ ra đó làm gì?" Hắn nắm lấy tay cậu. Ánh mắt người cảnh sát trẻ hướng vào bàn tay đó. Cậu tự hỏi bàn tay dơ bẩn đó đã hại chết bao nhiêu người. Alfred cảm thấy buồn nôn, cậu muốn bỏ nó ra, nhưng lại chẳng thể nào làm được. Vì trái tim cậu đang bị người kia làm xao lãng mất rồi. Dù lí trí nói cỡ nào, tất cả cũng từ tai này đi qua tai kia. Cơ thể ấm áp của Arthur áp sát vào người cậu khiến người cậu dần dần nóng lên. Lúc này, cậu mới hiểu người ta nói bị chuốc bùa mê là như thế nào. Cậu bây giờ chẳng để ý gì nữa mà cùng Arthur hoà vào trong điệu nhạc sôi động cùng tiếng hò hét.

Nhảy xong, hắn lại lôi cậu ra bàn mà ngồi uống rượu. Suốt buổi, Alfred chỉ ngồi nghe hắn nói, dù cậu chẳng thể hiểu được một phần mười trong lời nói đó. Phần vì những câu hắn nói không liền mạch, phần cũng vì giọng hắn rất nhỏ. Dường như hắn có nhiều tâm sự lắm, nhưng không thể nói cho bạn bè nghe thì phải. Thật ra cậu cũng hiểu cái cảm giác đó. Từ khi cậu làm nội gián đến giờ, cậu chẳng có nổi một người bạn. Những người bạn làm cảnh sát lúc trước đều cậu đều cắt đứt liên lạc. Cũng đã lâu rồi, cậu không gọi về cho gia đình. Và ở công ty mới, cậu không thể tìm được cái gọi là người bạn thực sự. Thế nên, cho dù buồn cách mấy, cậu cũng không để lộ ra, cứ làm giống như mình thân thiết với tất cả mọi người. Mọi cảm xúc cứ thế chất chồng, cậu cùng Arthur uống rượu càng lúc càng nhiều. Cả hai cứ ngồi nói rồi cười rồi lại nói mà chẳng hiểu đối phương đang kể về cái gì. Được nói ra những suy nghĩ của mình thật thoải mái làm sao.

Đêm qua đi, quán bar đóng cửa. Nhiệm vụ kế tiếp của cậu là gọi taxi để đưa Arthur về nhà. Hai người ngồi ở băng ghế sau. Arthur, đã được mặc áo lại đàng hoàng, dựa vào vai cậu mà ngủ ngon lành. Alfred sợ người kia lạnh, bèn lấy cởi chiếc áo khoác bomber trên người khoác thêm cho người mắt xanh lá. Mái tóc màu vàng nhạt dưới ánh đèn đường chợt sáng lên giống như những tia nắng sớm, khiến người ta muốn chạm vào. Alfred nhìn xuống thấp một chút, hắn đang ngủ say. Gương mặt bình thản giống như một đứa nhỏ không hề biết chuyện đời là như thế nào. Alfred đưa tay mình lên, muốn chạm vào thiên thần đang ở trước mắt, nhưng rồi cậu lại tự nhắc nhở mình người đó thực chất là một ác quỷ. Cậu mắt xanh dương đẩy Arthur ra, cho hắn ngồi dựa vào cửa kính. Tim cậu đập thình thịch. Mồ hôi bắt đầu chảy ra dù trên xe có mở máy lạnh. Alfred chưa bao giờ có những cảm xúc hỗn độn như thế này. Rốt cuộc đây là sao?

Hôm sau, Gilbert về tới, đồng nghĩa với việc cậu không còn cơ hội gần Arthur nữa mà trở về làm cái vị trí cũ của mình. Mọi chuyện cậu dò thám được, đều báo cáo cho cấp trên cậu là Ludwig, biết. Tất nhiên có cả chuyện Arthur là gay nữa. Ludwig không nói gì, và bảo cậu về nhà đợi lệnh. Vài tiếng sau, một tin nhắn hiện lên trên màn hình điện thoại. "Hãy tìm mọi cách cưa cho được hắn." Cậu đờ người ra một lúc. Cậu có nhìn nhầm không? Cậu phải cưa đổ hắn sao? Phía dưới còn một dòng nữa. "Đây là mệnh lệnh, phải chấp hành."

Đêm đó Alfred trằn trọc cả một đêm. Cậu từng cao giọng rằng, để bảo vệ người dân, bảo vệ đất nước dù có hi sinh bản thân mình, cậu cũng sẽ không than vãn một lời nào. Nhưng giờ đây, khi cấp trên có chỉ thị, thì cậu lại không làm theo. Dù cậu biết, có thể đó là cách duy nhất để trở thành thân tín của Arthur. Cậu tự nói với bản thân mình, Alfred ơi là Alfred, mày hãy nghĩ đến những con người ngoài kia. Bọn họ đang chết dần chết mòn vì cái chất độc màu trắng đó. Gia đình, con cái của họ sẽ ra sao đây? Và cả đất nước này nữa. Mày hi sinh một chút mà lại có thể cứu được nhiều người đấy, có biết không hả?

Cậu nhắm mắt lại, muốn nghỉ ngơi một lát nhưng đầu óc lại nhớ về đêm hơn trước ở trong quán bar. Cậu nhớ cảm giác mềm mại khi đặt tay lên da Arthur. Mũi cậu tưởng chừng như đang ngửi thấy mùi thơm thoang thoảng toả của hắn đang phảng phất trong căn phòng này. Cậu muốn chạm gương mặt trẻ con lúc Arthur đang ngủ. Và bây giờ cậu chẳng muốn gì hơn là có được người đó ở cạnh bên. Tất cả những suy nghĩ điên loạn này cứ như một kẻ xấu, giết chết cái bản chất anh hùng trong con người cậu. Khi nào cậu mới có thể thoát khỏi những cảm xúc này đây? Rốt cuộc đã có chuyện gì xảy ra với cậu chứ? Cậu không thể nào hiểu nổi.

Nhưng việc quan trọng trước mắt, không phải là những cảm xúc rắc rối này, mà đó chính là quyết định của cậu. Có thi hành mệnh lệnh hay không? Và câu trả lời là có.

Buổi tối hôm sau, Alfred gặp riêng Gilbert, và nói với gã rằng, cậu có tình cảm với Arthur. Cậu mắt xanh dương muốn gần người đó thêm nữa. Mặt cậu đỏ lên, mồ hôi chảy ướt cả lòng bàn tay. Alfred đang nói dối và cậu ghét chuyện đó. Nhưng bây giờ, chỉ vì phục vụ cấp trên mà cậu phải ép buộc bản thân mình làm chuyện này đây. Gilbert nghe xong, chỉ mỉm cười và chấp nhận lời đề nghị của cậu.

"Arthur nó có nhiều người theo đuổi lắm, nếu thích nó thì cố gắng nhiều vào. Tao chẳng tin tưởng ai ngoài mày cả, Alfred. Nhớ là hãy chăm sóc nó cho tốt vào." Gã nói xong câu đó rồi xoay lưng đi.

Tin tưởng? Cậu? Gã tin tưởng cậu thật sao? Cậu tóc vàng lắc đầu lia lịa. Đừng suy nghĩ nữa, Alfred à. Vì càng nghĩ, mày sẽ càng cảm thấy tội lỗi và sẽ không đời nào có thể thực hiện nhiệm vụ này.

Sau lần đó, Alfred chính thức trở thành trợ lí (hay bảo mẫu) của tổng giám đốc. Nghe mấy cô nhân viên nói, kể từ khi công ty được thành lập, chưa có ai ngồi lên vị trí đó cả. Cậu là người đặc biệt nên mới được Arthur và Gilbert tin tưởng. Nghe thấy mấy câu này cũng vui một chút, nhưng mấy cô có biết đi theo 'cụ già' đó mệt mỏi lắm không?

Thêm hai tuần ở cạnh Arthur, cậu chỉ có một cảm giác chán mà thôi. Vì sao mà chán ư? Vì lịch làm việc của y lúc nào cũng cố định như vậy. Cậu có cảm giác y không xem bản thân mình là người, mà xem mình như là cái máy thì đúng hơn. Alfred nhiều lần nói về chuyện đó, nhưng y lại bảo cậu muốn bị đuổi việc phải không? Y lại còn đánh trống lãng rằng cậu hãy ăn mặc đàng hoàng như một trợ lí thực thụ. Nói rồi, y đưa tay chỉnh cà vạt cậu cho ngay ngắn. Cậu bĩu môi nhìn xuống người thấp hơn mình. Tim cậu đang đập rất nhanh, cứ như muốn thoát khỏi lồng ngực chật hẹp. Mặt cậu đỏ lên như củ cà rốt. Mái tóc đó, mùi hương đó, gương mặt trẻ con đó… Tất cả lại một lần nữa kéo cậu vào trong vòng xoáy cảm xúc. Rồi cậu tự hỏi, có nên lừa gạt tình cảm của con người này hay không? Và cậu cảnh sát vẫn chưa tìm được câu trả lời.

Alfred quen được khá nhiều bạn của Arthur từ những buổi party. Đa phần bọn họ đều là chủ tịch hay giám đốc gì đó của mấy công ty lớn. Còn không thì cũng là người mẫu hay nhà thiết kế. Trong đó, phải nói đến Francis Bonnefoy, nhà thiết kế đồng thời là chủ của nhãn hiệu thời trang danh tiếng. Antonio Carriedo là nhiếp ảnh nổi tiếng, với những bức ảnh người và thiên nhiên đẹp đến động lòng. Hai người đó, theo cậu quan sát, có vẻ rất thân với Arthur. Tên Francis đó, y lúc nào cũng nhìn y chằm chằm, làm cậu muốn móc hai con mắt của tên dâm tặc đó ra. Chẳng hiểu sao, lúc đó lòng cậu nóng như lửa đốt, chỉ biết là phải đưa Arthur ra khỏi đây càng sớm càng tốt.

Còn nữa, tiệc tùng thì thường có khiêu vũ. Cô gái nào cũng tranh nhau mời y nhảy một điệu. Lúc trước, nếu nhìn thấy những cô gái xinh đẹp như thế, cậu đã ra mời họ nhảy rồi. Nhưng bây giờ, cậu chẳng còn hứng thú với điều đó nữa. Cậu không thích nhìn họ dán người mình sát vào người Arthur. Cậu không thích cách họ liếc mắt, cách họ cười với Arthur. Trong điệu nhạc du dương, y hoàn toàn khác hẳn tối hôm đó. Cơ thể y như nhẹ hẫng, nắm chặt tay cô gái, đưa cô đi theo điệu nhạc. Y mỉm cười nhìn cô nàng, còn cô nàng mặt hồng lên và mỉm cười đáp lại. Tay cậu siết chặt lại, mặt cậu nóng dần khi theo dõi người mắt xanh lá. Nếu được, thì có lẽ cậu đã ra nhảy cùng với y một điệu rồi. Alfred nhanh chóng đi kiếm đồ uống. Còn thấy mấy cảnh như thế nữa thì cậu sẽ điên mất thôi.

Alfred càng lúc càng không hiểu rõ bản thân mình. Dường như có ai khác đang điều khiển cơ thể cậu, chứ không phải là bản thân cậu nữa. Cậu mắt xanh dương đem chuyện này kể cho Gilbert nghe, và gã cười phá lên như thể chưa từng nghe chuyện nào buồn cười như vậy. Y vỗ vai cậu và bảo rằng, "Chưa yêu bao giờ à! Cậu đang ghen với tên Francis đó cậu em!" Cái gì? Ghen sao? Làm sao mà ghen được trong khi cậu thực sự không thích Arthur cơ chứ? Không phải, cậu chỉ làm bộ thôi, chỉ đóng kịch thôi. Anh hùng không thể nào yêu một kẻ xấu, không thể nào. Trong truyện tranh hay phim ảnh, anh hùng chỉ yêu những cô gái xinh đẹp thôi. Cuộc đời của Alfred cũng sẽ như thế. Sau khi cái ác bị tiêu diệt, cậu sẽ sống cùng với người cậu yêu cho đến hết cuộc đời. Và người cậu yêu phải là một cô gái, và lại càng không nằm trong xã hội đen. Dù giả sử Arthur có trở thành người yêu của cậu đi chăng nữa, thì những lời yêu thương cậu dành cho y cũng chỉ là nói dối mà thôi. Cậu không thật lòng, không hề thật lòng.

Cậu cảnh sát cứ cố gắng chối bỏ những cảm giác này, nhưng bên trong con người cậu, dường như có một nhân cách khác. Nó đang chế nhạo cậu, cười cậu là một thằng dối trá. Nó bảo cậu đã thích Arthur rồi. Hãy nhận đi! Hãy dẹp cái chủ nghĩa anh hùng của mình qua một bên và hãy thú nhận mày thích một tên xã hội đen rồi đi! Alfred như muốn thét lên vì những câu nói đó cứ lẫn quẩn trong đầu cậu. Từng câu từng chữ như con dao đâm thẳng vào tim gan cậu. Làm sao mà có chuyện đó? Không đời nào! Cậu không thích y! Cậu ghét y!  
>_<p>

Alfred cố ép mình không bị những cảm xúc đó chi phối. Cậu tách mình ra khỏi Arthur. Vì khi không thấy y thì cậu vẫn có thể làm việc bình thường. Nhưng cho tới một ngày đó, những cảm xúc đó lại vùng dậy, chiếm lấy cả lí trí của cậu.

Hôm đó, Arthur mặc bộ comple màu đen như thường lệ, nhưng cái cà vạt được thay bằng một cái nơ màu đen xinh xắn ở giữa. Alfred nhìn là biết y sắp đi dự tiệc rồi, và bữa tiệc đó là của Francis. Đây là bữa tiệc lần thứ ba trong tuần. Và lần nào y cũng đi tới sáng mới về. Điều đó làm cậu rất bực bội, nhưng chẳng thể nào nói ra được. Và lần này cậu không thể ép mình nhịn được nữa.

"Hôm nay tôi đưa anh đi, Artie!" Alfred nắm lấy tay Arthur, mặt đỏ bừng.

"Buông tay ra!" Arthur gằng giọng. "Tôi tự đi được, không cần cậu đưa."

Mắt xanh lá nhíu mày, tay cậu vẫn còn nắm chặt tay người đó, bàn tay mà lúc trước cậu cảm thấy kinh tởm. Cậu kéo Arthur đi ra khỏi phòng, ra ngoài bãi đỗ mặc cho y chống cự thế nào. Hai người đang tiến lại gần một chiếc xe gắn máy. Alfred đội nón bảo hiểm lên cho người mắt xanh lá. "Đi!" Cậu ra hiệu để Arthur ngồi lên xe, nhưng y cứ nhìn cậu chằm chằm.

"Đang giở trò gì đây hả, Alfred Jones?" Y gằn giọng.

"Đưa anh đến một nơi còn tuyệt hơn cả bữa tiệc của Francis. Đi!"

"Đây là bữa tiệc quan trọng, mối làm ăn của công ty đều phụ thuộc vào nó."

"Giao cho Gilbert cũng được!" Cậu chống chế. "Anh làm việc mà không biết mệt sao? Anh đừng có hành hạ bản thân mình như vậy nữa. Tôi hứa, anh lên đi, tôi chỉ đưa anh dạo quanh thành phố rồi chúng ta về."

"Sao tôi phải tin cậu chứ?"

"Anh hùng không bao giờ nói dối hết." Cậu gật đầu cam đoan.

"Chắc chắn chứ?"

"Chắc."

Alfred lái con ngựa sắt, chở Arthur đi một vòng thành phố. Thành phố về đêm rất đẹp. Ánh sáng đủ màu của những bản hiệu khiến người ta cứ tưởng mình đang lạc giữa bầu trời đầy sao. Trời về đêm hơi lạnh, nhưng cậu cảnh sát chẳng hề cảm thấy lạnh một chút nào cả. Vì ở đằng sau, có một người đang gí sát người vào cậu. Y chắc chưa được đi xe gắn máy bao giờ nên sợ chứ gì? Tay cậu đặt lên bàn tay siết lấy cái áo khoác bomber, nhẹ nhàng vỗ đến đó, ý muốn bảo y an tâm, vì đã có cậu đây rồi. Không hiểu y có hiểu không mà bàn tay đã hơi thả lỏng một chút.

Một lát sau, hai người đã có mặt ở ngoại ô thành phố. Arthur loạng choạng xuống xe. Dù đèn ở đây hơi tối nhưng cậu vẫn thấy da của y tái hơn trước nữa. Y thở gấp rồi nhíu mày la mắng cậu một trận nhưng cậu chỉ cười thôi. Alfred có thể nói gì được chứ, vì cậu bận ngắm nhìn gương mặt lúc nãy còn tái nhợt, nay đã hồng lên từng chút một. Cậu mắt xanh dương kéo tay Arthur ngồi xuống bãi cỏ. Cậu bảo y hãy thư giãn đi, lâu lâu mới có một ngày được nghỉ ngơi, tại sao cứ phải tiệc tùng chứ? Y quen hết những người đó à, cứ giả vờ thân thiết và cười với họ như vậy chẳng thấy khó chịu sao? Arthur ngạc nhiên nhìn cậu. Đôi mắt xanh mở to rồi lại khép lại. Y bảo, sao lại có con người ngây thơ như cậu còn tồn tại trên cõi đời này chứ. Alfred nên hiểu đây là khen hay chê đây?

Gió thổi hiu hiu làm lay động những ngọn cỏ. Những con sao xa tít trên kia đang cố gắng toả sáng cho mặt đất bên dưới. Arthur mệt mỏi, dựa người vào Alfred mà ngủ thiếp đi. Khi cảm thấy hơi ấm đang lan dần sang bên mình, cậu cảm giác như tim mình đập nhanh hơn. Hô hấp cũng tăng theo. Tất cả thay đổi cũng chỉ vì có con người này ở bên thôi sao? Tay cậu run run, đưa lên quàng vai người đó. Những ngón tay do dự chạm vào gương mặt trẻ con. Lần này cậu không đẩy y ra nữa. Vì cậu biết rằng, những giây phút có y bên cạnh như thế này rất đáng quí.

Alfred lấy điện thoại trong túi ra, và tay run run điều chỉnh góc chụp. 'Tách', tiếng máy ảnh vang lên. Cậu mỉm cười, ngắm nhìn 'thành quả' của mình. Mặt cậu lúc đó vừa đỏ vừa mắc cười. Nhưng cậu thích gương mặt đang ngủ ngon ở bên cạnh cậu hơn. Cứ như một thiên thần, cậu nghĩ. Cậu không gọi Arthur dậy, mà để cho y ngủ đến gần sáng. Tất nhiên là sao đó cậu bị mắng một trận nữa. Alfred chỉ cười và bảo rằng, mọi chuyện Gilbert hứa lo hết rồi, bảo cậu mắt xanh lá đừng lo nữa thì y mới thôi nổi nóng với cậu. Sau đó, cậu lái xe đưa y về nhà và chuẩn bị cho một ngày mới.

Dường như đã thành thói quen, cứ cuối tuần, cậu sẽ chở Arthur ra ngoại ô chơi, và cùng ngồi trên bãi cỏ đó. Có hôm bầu trời cứ đen kịt, không thấy một vì sao nào, hôm lại có mặt trăng tròn vành vạnh ngay trên đỉnh đầu họ. Tối tuần nào cậu cũng kể chuyện cho Arthur nghe, chủ yếu là về sở thích của cậu thôi, như chơi game, sưu tầm mô hình... Những thứ khác về gia đình và bạn bè cậu nói rất ít. Cậu người Mỹ chỉ bảo rằng cha mẹ cậu li dị năm cậu mười sáu tuổi và hiện đứa em của cậu đang sống với mẹ ở Canada.

Arthur ban đầu cũng không muốn nói gì, nhưng Alfred ép y phải mở miệng ra. Y cũng không nói nhiều về gia đình mình. Cậu chỉ biết y mồ côi từ rất nhỏ và sống cùng với người anh trai. Hai đứa trẻ sau một khoảng thời gian sống vất vả đã được một ông chủ giàu có nhận nuôi. Và cái công ty quảng cáo này là tài sản mà hai anh em kế thừa được. Cậu mắt xanh lá không nói anh trai mình hiện đang ở đâu. Nhưng Alfred nghĩ có lẽ người đó đang làm việc ở một chi nhánh khác hoặc là hai anh em không thân thiết với nhau, nên ít thấy Arthur và Gilbert nhắc đến người đó.

Qua vài hôm, Alfred biết được Arthur cũng có vài sở thích thú vị. Y sưu tập thuyền buồm. Trong văn phòng riêng của y có một kệ sách chỉ để trưng bày mấy mô hình đó thôi. Y còn thích đi ra biển. Cậu mắt xanh bảo bản thân y có cảm giác như biển mới là ngôi nhà của mình. Còn cái thành phố chật chội, tù túng này chỉ là điểm dừng chân tạm thời thôi. Một ngày nào đó, khi Arthur già rồi, y sẽ kiếm một căn nhà gần biển và sống hết quãng đời còn lại. Nghe cũng thật là thú vị và nhàn hạ nhỉ. Alfred cũng mong đến ngày đó, mình sẽ được sống cũng Arthur. Sau khi tận hưởng chút giây phút thư giãn xong, cậu sẽ chở y đi vài vòng nữa rồi mới về.

Khi về tới nhà, chỉ còn lại một mình, Alfred lại bắt đầu nghĩ lung tung. Cậu cảm giác mình chẳng còn là một tay trong khi ở cạnh Arthur nữa mà thay vào cảm giác như một người bạn. Hai người dường như xoá bỏ mọi khoảng cách để cùng nhau tâm sự như hai người bạn thực sự. Cậu phải làm sao đây, khi mà chính bản thân phát hiện ra mình càng lúc càng thích Arthur, không chỉ là vẻ bề ngoài mà còn là nội tâm nữa. Thực ra, theo cảm nhận của chính mình, Alfred cảm thấy y cũng chỉ là một con người bình thường, chỉ là cô đơn thôi. Arthur không độc ác, sai người khác đi giết người như mấy tên trong phim, y trái lại rất là tốt bụng nữa. Tiền kiếm được, tuần nào y cũng quyên góp cho hội học sinh và viện cô nhi. Chỉ có người tốt mới làm như thế phải không?

_Không!_ Một con người khác trong Alfred lên tiếng. _Dòng máu chính nghĩa của mày đâu rồi hả Alfred? Mày còn nhớ nhiệm của mày không hay mày đã bị tên kia làm mờ mắt? Nhiệm vụ của mày chính là tống hắn vào tù, còn nhớ không hả?_

Tao nhớ chứ, cậu tự nói với lòng mình. Mỗi ngày tao điều tranh thủ cơ hội để đột nhập vào tài liệu của chúng.

_Mày đừng để tên Arthur đó dụ nữa. Hắn chẳng tốt lành gì cả. Hắn không trước mặt mày giết người, không có nghĩa là sau lưng hắn không giết người. Biết đâu, chính hắn đã giết anh trai mình để lên làm kẻ cầm đầu thì sao. Hắn tâm sự với mày mục đích chỉ để mày tin hắn là người tốt thôi. Còn một điều nữa, hắn quyên tiền cho cô nhi viện cũng chỉ vì hắn muốn bù đắp những lỗi lầm của mình đã gây ra. _

K-không phải, tao có thể cảm nhận được, Arthur là người tốt.

_Mày phản lại lệnh cấp trên?_

Không có…

_Hắn có xứng đáng để mày bỏ tất cả không? Tình cảm của mày đã đến mức mày có thể vì hắn mà làm mọi thứ chưa? Mày hãy quay đầu lại trước khi lún quá sâu vào mối tình này, Alfred à. Mày là một anh hùng, một anh hùng thì không nên xen chuyện tình cảm vào, mày có hiểu không?_

Cuộc chiến giữa nội tâm luôn diễn ra như thế. Alfred không biết bước tiếp theo mình nên làm gì? Tiếp tục thực hiện nhiệm vụ hay vứt mọi thứ để làm lại từ đầu? Cậu vẫn chưa có câu trả lời chắc chắn. Con đường phía trước của cậu, cũng mờ mịt giống như màn đêm đang phủ ngoài kia vậy. Chỉ cần bước sai một bước, nó sẽ hoàn toàn thay đổi cả cuộc đời.  
>_<p>

Alfred vẫn sống như thế, sáng đi làm, chiều tối lại ở cạnh Arthur. Dạo này, y cũng ít qua lại với Francis và Antonio, chính điều đó đã làm cậu rất vui. Về phía Ludwig, cậu vẫn luôn nhận được chỉ thị. Đó cứ như là lời nhắc nhở, cậu không được xao lãng nhiệm vụ quan trọng của mình. Nhưng đáng tiếc, tạm thời cậu vẫn chưa tìm được tài liệu nào gọi là cơ mật để gửi về cho cấp trên cả. Và Ludwig bảo cậu hãy kiên nhẫn và tiếp tục công việc. Cậu hiểu điều đó, nếu việc tìm tài liệu mất năm năm, mười năm, đồng nghĩa với việc cậu sẽ có năm năm, mười năm ở cạnh Arthur. Dù là bạn, cậu cũng đồng ý, vì như thế là tốt cho cả hai.

Có lẽ, Arthur và Alfred sẽ mãi là bạn bình thường nếu ngày ấy không xảy ra một chuyện. Ngày đó, hai người vẫn ngồi trên bãi cỏ ấy. Arthur theo thói quen, tựa đầu vào vai Alfred mà đánh một giấc thật say. Cậu ngắm nhìn gương mặt đó rồi mỉm cười. Đôi mắt xanh nhìn đôi môi hồng kia hình như đang bĩu ra. Trông thật dễ thương, ước gì cậu có thể hôn lên đấy. Một lần thôi cũng được. Đó là ý nghĩ đã xuyên suốt trong đầu Alfred mấy tháng qua, nhưng cậu chưa bao giờ có can đảm thể thực hiện.

Cậu mắt xanh lấy điện thoại từ trong túi ra, nhìn vào tấm hình làm hình nền điện thoại một cách trìu mếm. Đó là tấm hình mà mấy tháng trước cậu lén Arthur chụp. Ngoài ra trong điện thoại của Alfred còn nhiều tấm hình khác nữa, lúc Arthur đang uống trà, đang ăn, ngủ gục trên bàn… Mọi khoảng khác về Arthur đều được cậu lưu trữ trong chiếc điện thoại này cả. Cậu nhắm mắt lại, tính hôn nhẹ lên tấm hình. Nhưng môi cậu lại chạm vào tay mình. Vì có người đã nhanh tay giật lấy điện thoại của cậu rồi.

"Đây là gì?" Arthur hỏi, đôi mắt nghiêm khắc nhìn vào cậu.

"Trả đây," Alfred với tới lấy điện thoại nhưng Arthur đã đưa nó về phía sau lưng.

"Sao lại chụp hình của tôi?"

"K-không có." Cậu chối dù mọi chuyện đã rành rành như thế.

"Nói!" Cậu mắt xanh lá ra lệnh.

"V-vì tôi thích anh! Tôi thích anh! Thế đã được chưa?" Đôi quay mặt đi, mà không hề nhìn thẳng vào Arthur để nói câu đó. Da mặt cậu ngứa ran. Tim đập thình thịch chờ đợi câu trả lời từ người kia. Arthur đứng như trời trồng. Đôi mắt xanh lá mở to ngạc nhiên rồi lại khép lại.

"Thích ta thật không? Hay chỉ lợi dụng ta?" Y cười thật to. Cười nhưng âm thanh đó lại khiến người ta nghĩ y đang khóc.

"Tôi thích anh thật lòng mà." Alfred đi tới, nắm chặt lấy cổ tay Arthur. "Hãy làm bạn trai tôi đi! Tôi không chấp nhận phản bác đâu! Tôi sẽ-" Đôi mắt xanh lá ánh lên một tia sáng lạ lùng mà Alfred không thể nào lí giải nổi. Vui, buồn, đồng ý hay từ chối.

"Bỏ ra!" Y giật bàn tay ra khỏi tay Alfred, và rồi dí cái điện thoại vào người cậu. Arthur rơi khỏi đó, bỏ cậu đứng giữa cánh đồng một mình. Gió thổi qua. Lạnh cóng. Nhưng rồi Alfred lấy lại bình tình. Cậu dắt con ngựa sắt đi đến cạnh Arthur.

"Tôi chở anh về." Cậu nhẹ giọng nói. Nhưng người kia chẳng nói lời nào. Cậu cũng hiểu ý và dắt xe đi cùng với Arthur cả một đoạn đường. Đến khi hai chân mỏi nhừ, y mới chịu để cậu chở về nhà. Đúng là con người cứng đầu mà.

Sau ngày đó, giữa hai người như có một khoảng cách. Chính điều đó khiến Alfred khó chịu. Dù cậu có thể ở cạnh y, nhưng về mặt nào đó, y xem cậu như người vô hình. Cậu cố gắng bày tỏ sự quan tâm của mình đối với y nhưng dường như tất cả đều vô ích. Y còn cảnh cáo cậu, nếu còn làm quá đáng nữa thì cậu sẽ bị đuổi việc. Vốn dĩ chính cậu đã kéo khoảng cách hai người gần lại nhau, nhưng giờ hình như nó còn cách xa hơn trước nữa.

Alfred ép mình tập trung vào công việc chính để không nghĩ đến chuyện này nữa. Cậu cố gắng tìm kiếm những tài liệu cơ mật mà Gilbert cùng Arthur đang cất giấu. Và có lẽ Chúa trời phù hộ, nên sau hơn một năm nằm vùng, cậu cũng đã có thể tìm kiếm được chút gì đó. Nhưng đây điều là những tài liệu về những vụ buôn bán vào năm năm trước. Và cậu đã kiếm nhiều ngày nhưng những cuộc giao dịch gần đây thì lại không thấy. Cậu quyết định giữ tài liệu này lại, mà chưa giao cho Ludwig.

_Đấy, tao nói mà, hắn ta có phải người tốt đâu._ Con người khác trong lương tâm cậu lên tiếng. _Mày có biết với số lượng ma tuý cùng vũ khí như thế, chúng đã hại chết bao nhiêu người rồi không? Hãy tỉnh lại đi, Alfred._

Cậu bắt đầu dùng những lí lẽ đó để lôi kéo mình trở về với thực tại, để thôi mơ ước một ngày nào đó có thể cùng Arthur ở cạnh nhau. Làm sao mà có thể khi hai người đang ở hai thế giới đối lập cơ chứ. Tình yêu nếu có thì cũng chỉ là viễn vong, là không tưởng. Hãy bỏ đi, hãy xem như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra cả. Hãy trở về, và sống với chính nghĩa, sống với những mơ ước cao đẹp hơn, Alfred .

Giá mà, cậu giữ được suy nghĩ đó mãi trong đầu, không bị những cảm xúc khác chi phối. Phải chi cậu làm được như thế. Phải chi cậu nghĩ Arthur là kẻ xấu, và kẻ xấu cần phải bị trừng trị. Phải chi, cậu có thể căm ghét y, khinh bỉ y. Và ước gì, cậu không hề yêu y… Thì có lẽ giờ đây mọi chuyện đã không đi đến bước này. Cậu sẽ vẫn là tay trong làm nhiệm vụ, còn y thì là kẻ đã giết hại bao nhiêu người, kẻ đáng bị tù chung thân.

Và chỉ vì một chuyện mà mối quan hệ của họ đã thực sự có một bước tiến triển lớn. Tất cả vượt qua dự tính của Alfred. Dường như số phận đang đùa với cậu, còn cậu thì chẳng thể nào đánh thắng nó cả.

Hôm đó, Arthur nhận được một cuộc điện thoại. Vừa nghe xong mặt y đã tối sầm lại. Ngay sau đó, mắt xanh lá và Gilbert bảo rằng mình có việc gấp phải ra ngoài. Hai người đó chưa bao giờ đi cùng nhau cả. Theo linh tính của một cảnh sát, Alfred lập tức đuổi theo sau. Bề ngoài hứa sẽ lo mọi chuyện ổn thoả, nhưng say đó cậu lén lút đuổi theo. Có lẽ là một cuộc giao dịch. Nếu cậu có được thông tin về nó, thì chẳng bao lâu nữa Arthur sẽ bị bắt. Và, và mọi chuyện sẽ chấm dứt tại đây. Cậu tự hỏi lòng mình, cậu thực sự muốn chấm dứt nó sao?

Hai người đó đi xe ô–tô với tốc độ nhanh, còn cậu đi mô-tô. Do đó phải một lúc sau, cậu mới tới được. Arthur và Gilbert vào một căn nhà bỏ hoang. Tim cậu bắt đầu đập thình thịch, tay sờ sờ vào thắt lưng nơi cây súng đang nằm trong đó. Hít thật sâu, quan sát thật kĩ xung quanh, cậu quyết định lẻn vào từ cửa sau. Lúc này, ở cửa sau có hai tên lính canh mặt đồ vest đen. Cậu không cần dùng súng, dùng tay thôi cũng đã hạ gục được bọn chúng rồi. Sau đó, cậu cướp lấy vũ khí của một trong hai tên và mặc quần áo của chúng vào. Cậu len lén mở cửa ra và đi lên lan can hai của nhà kho. Alfred chào cái tên canh gác trên ấy, tên kia cũng chào lại mà chẳng hề biết cậu đứng về phe Arthur. Từ đây, đôi mắt xanh quan sát một lượt tình hình.

Khắp nơi toàn là người của đối phương. Trên lan can có khoảng bốn tên, nhưng phía dưới thì khoảng hai mươi mấy tên. Tên nào cũng được trang bị mã tấu cả. Cậu lấy làm lạ điểm này, tại sao là mã tấu mà không phải là súng. Có một cái ghế bành được để ở giữa hướng về cửa ra vào, có người đang ngồi trên đó, nhìn tướng tá chắc là nam. Ông ta chắc cũng cỡ năm mươi, tóc đã bạc rồi. Lát sau, cậu đã thấy bóng dáng hai người quen thuộc tiến vào. Là Arthur và Gilbert. Họ đi vào và dường như cũng không nhìn thấy Alfred. Có lẽ họ quá tập trung vì cái lí do mang họ lại đến đây.

"Ông qua bao nhiêu năm vẫn chưa thay đổi nhỉ?" giọng của Arthur vang lên có chút chế giễu, "Thời đại nào rồi mà vẫn xài mã tấu à?"

"Tên Lee khốn kiếp, chịu thả Kiku ra chưa?" Gilbert vừa bước vào đã xông tới người đàn ông đó.

"Chậc, nếu không dùng mã tấu thì đâu còn là đặc thù của băng tụi tao nữa hả, Arthur. Mà mày bình tĩnh lại coi Gilbert. Sao lúc nào cũng nóng nảy thế? Coi chừng lên máu mà chết đó." Người ta ông tên Lee đó cười to. "Theo đúng điều kiện, hai tụi bây phải đến đây một mình. Nếu tao mà phát hiện mày đem theo thằng đàn em nào. Tao sẽ bắn nát sọ thằng người Nhật đó."

"Điều kiện là gì?" Arthur không nóng như Gilbert. Giọng đậm chất Anh điềm đạm vang lên.

"Khá lắm, Arthur à. Điều kiện của tao cũng đơn giản thôi. Tao muốn địa bàn của mày. Mày không làm ăn ở đó nữa thì cũng chừa cho tụi tao miếng cơm chứ?"

"Artie…" giọng của Gilbert có phần lo lắng.

"Được. Nhưng tụi mày phải trả lại Kiku trước." Arthur trả lời. "Chỉ cần thấy được Kiku an toàn, tao sẽ giao toàn bộ quyền quản lí địa bàn của tao cho mày."

"Artie!" Gilbert như muốn hét lên. "Mày có nhớ chúng ta phải đổ biết bao nhiêu công sức mới có được nó hay không? Mày còn nhớ không hả? Mày có biết thằng-"

"Mạng sống của Kiku mới là quan trọng. Mau giao người ra đi." Arthur giọng nói không hề thay đổi, không để lộ bất kì dấu hiệu của sự run sợ nào.

"Đem người ra." Lee ra lệnh. Alfred nhìn xa thấy người tên là Kiku khá nhỏ con. Tóc cậu ta màu đen và xem bộ dạng chắc bị thương rất nặng. Người đó bị đẩy về phía Arthur.

"Kiku, cậu có sao không?" Trong giọng Arthur chất chứa đầy sự quan tâm. Điều đó khiến cậu phần nào ghen tị với người tên là Kiku kia. Phải chi, cậu cũng nhận được một chút quan tâm như vậy thì tốt biết mấy. "Đi thôi." Arthur hướng về phía Gilbert và Kiku nói. Rồi đôi mắt xanh lá lạnh lùng lại nhìn sang hướng Lee. "Ta từ nay không có quyền gì với khu đó nữa, mấy người thích làm gì thì cứ làm đi."

"Khoan," Lee ngăn lại. "Chúng mày tưởng có thể bước ra khỏi cửa này dễ dàng à? Tụi bây đâu, bắt chúng lại." Một tiếng vâng thật lớn rồi có cả tiếng thét. Những tên đứng canh trên lan can cũng chạy xuống giúp một tay. Gilbert đá chân lên cao, hất văng cây dao đối phương đang cầm trong tay. Một mình gã thì làm sao có thể bảo vệ hai người kia được. Arthur còn phải đỡ cậu tên là Kiku kia. Chắc đã đến lúc anh hùng ra tay rồi đây. Cậu từ tầng hai đi xuống. Lúc này, đối phương đang vây quanh ba người kia, đâu để ý gì tới bên này. Cậu âm thầm đứng đằng sau tên nãy giờ vẫn ngồi trên ghế bành, mà hắn vẫn không hay biết.

"Dừng lại hết." Nòng súng lạnh chĩa vào sau gáy Lee. Hắn ta quay qua. Alfred nhìn hắn cười tươi như một đứa trẻ. "Dừng lại hết!" Cậu một lần nữa nói thật lớn. Cả đám lính quay sang nhìn cái giọng lạ vừa mới ra lệnh cho bọn chúng. "Tụi bây ai muốn hắn chết thì cứ tiến thêm một bước." Cảm giác uy hiếp được cả đám người như vậy thật là thú vị. "Bỏ hết vũ khí xuống!"

"Alfred, Alfred!" Gilbert mừng rỡ kêu lên. "Cậu đến đây từ lúc nào?"

"Vừa đến thôi, anh hùng phải xuất hiện vào phút cuối chứ." Alfred cười trả lời nhưng tay vẫn giữ chặt cò súng. "Nào, bảo bọn chúng tránh ra, cho ba người họ đi." Alfred ra lệnh cho lão già đang run rẩy.

"Tr-tránh ra hết." Arthur hướng mắt về phía cậu, rồi lại đỡ Kiku đi ra cửa. Thật sự cậu không thể hiểu con người này. Cậu không biết y đang nghĩ gì. Tại sao trong đôi mắt ấy, cậu lại thấy có gì đó nuối tiếc, buồn bã, không thể nói lên lời nhưng lại có chút tức giận nữa. Con người đó đang lo lắng cho cậu sao? Tự dưng cậu cảm thấy một cơn đau đớn lan truyền khắp cơ thể.

"Mày bất cẩn quá đấy nhóc." Máu đang bắt đầu trải xuống nền xi-măng. Giờ cậu mới nhận ra rằng tên Lee đã đâm một nhát vào bụng cậu. Hắn rút ra rồi lại đâm thêm một nhát nữa. Nhát này sâu hơn, mạnh hơn và cơn đau dường như khiến cậu đứng không vững nữa. Đầu gối cậu chạm vào nền nhà lạnh ngắt. Cậu thật quá bất cẩn mà. Nhưng cậu biết rằng anh hùng đâu có chết dễ dàng đến thế.

"Chạy đi!" Cậu cố sức hét lên với Arthur.

"Dạy dỗ nó cho tao." Alfred bị giữ chặt. Một đám người đuổi theo đám Arthur. Còn một số vài tên ở lại canh chừng cậu, chúng còn thay phiên nhau đánh cậu nữa. Cậu cảm giác máu đang chảy ra càng lúc càng nhiều. Mắt cậu bắt đầu hoa lên rồi. Tai cũng ù đi, nhưng hình như cậu nghe thấy tiếng súng thì phải. À, có bóng người đứng ở trước cửa. Mấy tên kia cũng đang nhìn người đó và lần lượt ngã xuống. Là ai đấy, người đó đến cứu cậu sao? Ah, đôi mắt xanh lá đang nhìn cậu. Thật đẹp. Cậu muốn chạm vào. Nhưng tay lại không nhấc lên được. Tất cả chìm dần vào trong bóng tối.

Alfred nhìn thấy mình đứng giữa một nơi lạ lẫm. Cậu chưa từng đến đây bao giờ. Trước mặt cậu là một màu xanh ngắt của bầu trời trải dài vô tận. Ở một nơi nào xa lắm, dường như nó đang hoà cùng với biển để trở thành một. Những cơn gió mang vị muối mằn mặn thổi tới, thổi tung mái tóc màu vàng rơm, làm nó rối bù. Cậu nhớ mình bị đâm hai nhát dao, còn bị đánh đập nữa. Hay là… hay là cậu đã lên tới thiên đường rồi. Làm sao có thể chứ? Cậu còn nhiều chuyện chưa hoàn thành mà, cậu không muốn mình chết dễ dàng như vậy đâu. Làm ơn ai đó hãy đến và bảo rằng cậu đang nằm mơ đi. Cậu vừa suy nghĩ thì có người đến thật. Cậu nhìn thấy dáng người xiêu vẹo đang bước đi trên bãi cát. Và người đó đi đến đâu, cảnh vật bị thu vào trong bóng tối đến đó. Ma? C-cậu là anh hùng, cậu không có sợ ma đâu. Nói thế nhưng chân cậu lại cố chạy thoát khỏi đó. Cậu cố gắng chạy, chạy thật nhanh nhưng rồi dường như cậu chẳng tiến được thêm tí centimet nào cả.

"Alfred…" người đó gọi tên cậu. Sao mà giọng quen quá. Arthur… phải Arthur không? "Alfred…" Người đó lại gọi nữa. Cậu dùng hết can đảm còn lại quay sang nhìn cái bóng đó. Đôi mắt xanh mở to ra. Trước mặt cậu dường như không còn là Arthur mà cậu quen nữa. Mặt người đó đầy máu, quần áo cũng rách tả tơi. Chỉ có một điểm là đôi mắt, đôi mắt màu xanh lá đó vẫn sáng lên. Nhưng dường như nó chất chứa đầ thù hận. "T-trả mạng cho ta. Sao ngươi không cứu ta? Tại sao? Ngươi là tên vô dụng. Vô dụng." Cậu vẫn đứng đờ ra đó, cố tự nhắc mình lần nữa rằng đây chỉ là một giấc mơ thôi. Arthur không chết, Arthur không chết….

"Arthur!" Cậu hét lên. Alfred ngồi bật dậy, mồ hôi ướt đẫm cả áo. Và, "Aw!" Đau quá. Cậu nhìn xuống thì nhìn thấy khắp bụng mình được băng bó cả, cả mặt nữa chứ. Cậu bị thương nặng đến thế sao? Từ trước đến giờ, cậu trải qua nhiều lần bắt cướp, mà cùng lắm chỉ là gãy tay thôi. Lần này thật là nguy hiểm mà. Cậu thở ra, trút được gánh nặng trên vai xuống. Và bất chợt, cậu cảm thấy tay mình đang nắm cái gì đó là lạ. Là tay một người, Arthur. Giờ cậu mới thấy Arthur đang nằm ngủ ngon lành, mặt tì vào mép giường. Và từng ngón tay y đang luồn vào tay cậu. Cảm giác thật là đặc biệt. Ấm áp và thoải mái lắm. Cậu mắt xanh chưa bao giờ trải qua cảm giác này cả. Cậu tự nói với chính bản thân mình, không thể buông bàn tay này ra.

Alfred cử động rất khó khăn, cậu chỉ có thể nằm hoặc ngồi mà thôi. Cậu không muốn làm người đang ngủ sai kia thức giấc. Ban tay còn lại nhẹ nhàng luồn vào mái tóc vàng nhạt, rồi sờ sờ vào hàng lông mi rậm, xuống tới gò mà mịm màng. Y cứ rên nhẹ nhẹ giống như một con mèo đang được vuốt ve vậy, làm cậu vui thích, cứ muốn chọc phá tiếp. Rồi có tiếng cửa nhẹ nhàng mở ra, tiếng bước chân người đi vào.

"Tỉnh rồi hả nhóc? Mày ngủ mấy ngày rồi đó." Gilbert cười tươi chào Alfred. Cậu ra dấu im lặng nhưng gã vẫn cứ nói oang oang. "Dậy đi, Alfred của mày tỉnh rồi kìa, Artie."

"Đ-để cho ảnh ngủ." Cậu nói thật nhỏ, nhưng Arthur đã mở mắt ra rồi. Mắt y hơi đờ dẫn, giống như mấy ngày không ngủ vậy. Gương mặt đó ngước lên nhìn cậu, một màu đỏ hồng phớt qua trên làn da tái xanh. Rồi y nhanh chóng rút tay ra khỏi tay cậu. Nhưng bàn tay đó đã bị cậu nắm chặt rồi. Alfred cười thật tươi nhìn Arthur, da mặt cậu ngứa ran như có kiến bò vậy. Chắc giờ mặt cậu cũng đỏ chẳng kém y đâu. Gilbert cười nhạo hai người, để khay đồ ăn trên bàn và rời khỏi đó.

Một lúc sau, Arthur lầm bầm bảo Alfred bỏ tay mình ra. Cậu cũng đành chiều theo ý y dù trong lòng chẳng muốn chút nào. Sau đó, cậu bắt chuyện với Arthur để cho không khí giữa hai người không còn ngượng ngập. Cậu mắt xanh dương hỏi chuyện xảy ra sau khi cậu bị bắt. Arthur trả lời rằng, lúc họ vừa chạy khỏi cửa được một đoạn, thì Francis và Antonio xuất hiện. Bộ ba người, Francis, Antonio và Gilbert cùng nhau tiêu diệt bè lũ tên Lee. Cậu muốn hỏi là, có phải Arthur đã quay trở lại cứu cậu không? Nhưng cậu lại không hỏi được, mà thay vào đó, cậu lại hỏi, bọn chúng là ai? Tại sao lại bắt cái cậu Kiku đó. Nhìn vào vẻ mặt do dự của y, cậu biết y không muốn nói chuyện đó. Và cậu cũng chẳng cần câu trả lời lắm. Cậu có thể dễ dàng hiểu được vì sau bọn kia lại muốn giết người mắt xanh lá, nhưng cậu mong y sẽ tin tưởng cậu và chính miệng nói ra câu trả lời.

Arthur thở dài, nhìn vào mắt cậu và tiếp theo đó là… mắng cậu một trận. Y mắng cậu cứ tỏ vẻ anh hùng. Lần nay may mắn không chết, nhưng lần sau ai sẽ cứu cậu đây. Không hiểu sao, những lời nói đó vào tai cậu lại trở nên ngọt ngào. Y quan tâm đến cậu như vậy sao? Y sợ cậu chết sao? Alfred mỉm cười rồi kéo Arthur vào lòng. Cậu thì thầm, "Cảm ơn." Người kia dùng hai tay bám chặt lấy áo cậu. Cả hai cùng chìm vào không gian tĩnh lặng một lần nữa, tất cả âm thanh chỉ còn tiếng chim hót vào buổi sớm mà thôi.

Sau lần đó, Gilbert chính thức xem cậu là người trong nhà. Gã kể rằng lúc trước bọn họ từng tham gia buôn bán ma tuý nhưng giờ không còn nữa. Và cảnh sát chưa phát hiện đường dây này, nên đề nghị cậu giữ bí mật. Và cậu đã hứa. Arthur cũng tin tưởng cậu, và kể cậu nghe một số chuyện. Thực ra gia tài của người nhà giàu nhận nuôi cậu đều từ buôn bán ma tuý và vũ khí mà có. Từ khi nhận nuôi hai anh em, ông ta đã dạy dỗ họ rằng, làm như thế mới có tiền, và có tiền mới có được tất cả. Và hai anh em đã mù quáng mà theo lời ông ta mà không hề biết gì về hậu quả cả. Đi theo y còn có Gilbert, Francis, Antonio và Kiku. Sáu người phân chia khu vực với nhau, và người lãnh đạo cao nhất là Andrew, anh của Arthur. Nhưng cuối cùng, Andrew đã chết vì tai nạn trong vụ buôn bán. Và sau đó, năm người còn lại không còn đi theo đường cũ nữa, mà làm ăn chân chính như hiện tại. Và Alfred tin tất cả những lời nói của Arthur mà không hề mảy may nghi ngờ. Vì giờ đây, người đang nghe y nói không phải là cảnh sát Alfred, mà chỉ là một người bạn bình thường, một người thầm yêu y mà thôi.

Vài tuần sau, khi vết thương đã lành, Alfred lại chở Arthur ra ngoài bãi cỏ lúc trước hai người từng ở đó ngắm sao. Và ngày hôm ấy, cậu hỏi y đồng ý làm bạn trai cậu không. Cậu mắt xanh dương hứa sẽ bảo vệ y suốt cả cuộc đời. Y ngập ngừng rồi bảo rằng mình đồng ý. Cậu mừng rỡ, ôm chầm lấy người trước mặt mà xoay cả một vòng. Hạnh phúc là đây sao? Cậu không còn biết gì nữa. Dường như thế giới này chỉ còn mình cậu và Arthur mà thôi. Hai người ngã xuống cỏ, cậu nằm đè lên người kia. Trong ánh lờ mờ của đèn đường, đôi mắt xanh lá chợt sáng lên một màu tươi tắn, còn tươi và xanh hơn cả bãi cỏ trước mặt cậu nữa. Tay cậu khẽ vuốt những cọng tóc vàng đang che đôi mắt xanh lá xinh đẹp. Alfred dần dần cúi xuống, đặt lên đôi môi ấm áp trước mặt một nụ hôn đầu tiên. Lời tỏ tình chỉ đơn giản có thể, nhưng lại nhen nhóm trong tim cả hai một ngọn lửa ấm áp.

Từ ngày đó đến nay cũng đã một năm, đây là khoảng thời gian hạnh phúc nhất trong cuộc đời Alfred. Cậu có thể ở cạnh Arthur cả ngày. Sáng sớm thức dậy có thể hôn một nụ hôn chúc ngày mới tốt lành. Tối cậu có thể ôm y ngủ thật ngon mà chẳng cần phải suy nghĩ gì. Những buổi tiệc cậu cũng không cần phải lo lắng việc người ta cướp Arthur của cậu đi. Vì bây giờ, chỉ có cậu mới có quyền khiêu vũ với y mà thôi. Dù thế nhưng Arthur chưa hề nói 'tôi yêu cậu' với Alfred, mà chủ yếu những lời đó toàn là do cậu nói. Nhưng cậu cũng không để tâm đến chuyện đó lắm, vì chủ yếu cậu nghĩ bản thân mình hiểu được tình cảm của y là đủ rồi. Và giờ cậu đang đứng trước một vấn đề quan trọng hơn việc đó nữa. Alfred phải đứng trước sự lựa chọn

Arthur hay công việc?

Ludwig dần phát hiện ra cậu đang lơ là nhiệm vụ, và bảo rằng trong vòng một tháng nữa, nếu cậu không cung cấp bất kì thông tin nào, cậu sẽ chính thức bị khai trừ ra khỏi nhiệm vụ này và chẳng bao giờ được trở về làm cảnh sát được nữa. Cậu yêu nghề, vì đó là ước mơ lúc nhỏ đồng thời là niềm tự hào của gia đình. Nhưng bên cạnh đó, cậu cũng yêu Arthur. Chọn làm anh hùng hay chỉ là một người bình thường? Cậu không thể quyết định được. Alfred phải tốn rất nhiều thời gian để lựa chọn giữa hai con đường. Cậu nghĩ thầm, chắc không có anh hùng nào mà cực như cậu đây. Nhưng đã là anh hùng thì phải ra quyết định một cách chính xác. Cầm cặp tập tài liệu trong tay, cậu đến gặp Ludwig.

Vài ngày sau, Arthur và Gilbert bảo sẽ đưa Alfred đi chơi đảo. Đó cũng là nơi mà Gilbert hay đến mỗi lần xin phép nghỉ. Hòn đảo đó khá xa đất liền, và đã được Arthur mua trọn từ ba năm trước. Cậu khá bất ngờ vì điều đó, số tiền để mua một hòn đảo đâu phải nhỏ đâu. Nhưng cậu tóc vàng cảm thấy cũng vui vui, vì sau này già rồi, cậu có thể cùng Arthur ra giống ở đó, đúng như mong ước của y.

Từ bến cảng đến đảo cũng mất khoảng ba tiếng đồng hồ. Và Alfred chưa từng ngồi tàu bao giờ cả nên bị say sóng. Thế nên trong suốt mấy tiếng đó, cậu không vào nhà tắm thì cũng nằm liệt trên giường luôn. Cậu hứa với lòng rồi, sau này kiếm được nhiều tiền nữa, cậu sẽ tranh thủ xây dựng một sân bay trên đó. Cuối tuần cậu sẽ lái máy bay riêng chở Arthur ra đảo. Tuyệt không? Cậu mỉm cười sung sướng vì ý nghĩ của riêng mình.

Khi đến đảo, Gilbert đưa Alfred một cái bánh hamburger và một lon coca, bảo cậu ăn cho lại sức. Cũng phải, lúc nãy cậu đã nôn ra hết rồi. Mà sao có một cái bánh thôi vậy, lần nào ăn cậu mắt xanh cũng phải ăn ít nhất năm cái. Arthur giục cậu ăn nhanh nhanh, và chưa đầy một phút cậu đã xử xong cái bánh cùng lon nước rồi. Vứt vỏ bánh cùng cái vỏ lon vào thùng rác rồi nhanh chân chạy theo hai người kia.

Hòn đảo mang một màu nâu của đất cát và xen lẫn chút xanh lá của cây bụi . Biển mang một màu xanh dịu nhẹ chứ không phải xanh thẫm như trên ti vi. Gió cứ thổi tới làm những lọn tóc vàng không chịu ngồi yên. Ba người đi theo con đường dẫn lên ngọn núi gần đó. Lên tới trên núi, cậu thở hồng hộc. Mồ hôi rơi ướt đẫm cả áo khoác. Trên đó có một căn nhà nhỏ, và mọi người vào đó để nghỉ ngơi. Arthur cùng Gilbert dùng trà còn Alfred thì bánh hamburger và coca.

Sau đó, Gilbert dẫn mọi người đến thăm mộ một người, là Andrew. Phía trên là một cái cây cao, toả bóng mát cho người đã khuất. Arthur và Gilbert cúi đầu chào ngôi mộ. Alfred hướng đôi mắt xanh về phía tấm ảnh. Thực ra cậu chỉ nghe kể về Andrew thôi, chứ chưa nhìn thấy mặt con người ấy như thế nào, giờ mới có dịp. Andrew sở hữu một mái tóc đỏ và đôi mắt xanh lơ. Nhìn vẻ mặt cao ngạo đang nhìn chòng chọc vào mình, cậu tóc vàng nghĩ làm sao người này có thể là anh của Arthur được chứ, cứ như là hai thái cực ấy. Hai anh em có giống nhau gì đâu, chỉ trừ có cặp lông mày sâu róm mà thôi.

Lát sau, Gilbert đặt cạnh ấy một lon bia và một điếu thuốc đang cháy dở. "Andrew, quà của mày này. Loại thuốc mày thích hút hết rồi, mày hút thử loại này đi. Tao thấy loại này cũng được lắm." Gã nói chuyện với ngôi mộ hệt như nó là một người đang sống. Người đó vẫn nghe gã nói chuyện, chỉ không thèm đáp lại mà thôi. Arthur nháy mắt, ý bảo cậu và y hãy đi ra nơi khác. Và Alfred gật đầu đồng ý.

Hai người đi ra mỏm đá. Nơi này khá cao, bên dưới còn có những tảng đá nhô lên khỏi mặt biển. Sóng biển vô tình cứ xô vào bờ đá tạo ra những âm thanh khiến người ta rùng mình. Tự dưng Alfred chợt nghĩ, lỡ mà rớt xuống đó chắc không còn mạng trở về nhà. Cậu kéo người bên cạnh đi vào trong, nếu y lỡ trượt chân té thì cậu phải làm sao đây. Lúc này Alfred nhìn sang Arthur, cậu biết y đang buồn phiền chuyện gì đó. Tuy gương mặt không thể hiện ra, nhưng đôi mắt xanh đã bán đứng chủ nhân nó. Cậu cười thật tươi và bảo rằng nhìn lên bầu trời và hãy hét thật to. Khi hét lên như thế, mọi nỗi buồn sẽ theo gió mà bay đi mất. Y chỉ cười, và cậu làm thử cho y xem.

Alfred hét lên "aaaaa". Tiếng hét vang vọng trở lại và rồi bị tiếng sóng biển lấn át đi. Cậu nhìn Arthur, y chỉ lắc đầu tỏ ra bất lực trước cái vẻ 'trẻ con, ngây thơ' gì đấy mà y thường dùng khi nói về cậu người Mỹ. Y hét thật to, to còn hơn cậu nữa. Trong tiếng hét đó, dường như đang ẩn chứa rất nhiều buồn phiền không thể nói ra được. Dường như tất cả đang bị dồn nén trong lòng, nhưng y không thể nói với ai, ngay cả cậu. Cậu nắm tay, dẫn Arthur đi vào trong. Cậu mắt xanh định quay qua hỏi, nhưng rồi bị tiếng nói của người khác ngăn cản.

"Artie, Alfie thì ra tụi mày ở đây." Gilbert đi tới và đứng cạnh cậu, trong miệng gã đang ngậm một điếu thuốc.

Alfred nhíu mày lại, "Đừng hút thuốc, Artie không quen với mùi thuốc đâu."

"Thôi, không sao." Arthur lắc đầu, bảo rằng mình vẫn ổn.

"Chỉ khi nào đến thăm thằng chết bầm đó tao mới hút thôi, Alfie à." Gilbert cười nhạt. "Ở đây gió mát quá, thật thoải mái, đúng không? Đứng đây nói chuyện với tao một chút có được không?" Hai người kia gật đầu. Cả ba người lúc này đều hướng mặt ra biển. Ngọn gió mang hơi mặn của biển cứ tinh nghịch đùa với mái tóc họ. Sóng biển cứ gào thét, giận dữ đập vào những tảng đá liên hồi, giống như sóng có thù hận gì với chúng vậy. "Trong bầu không khí thế này, mày có muốn nghe kể chuyện không? Hôm nọ có một câu chuyện về anh hùng khá là hay."

Alfred cười tươi gật đầu. Gã nhìn cậu mỉm cười rồi lại hít một hơi thuốc. Đôi mắt đỏ nhìn đâu đó xa xăm. "Ngày trước có hai anh em nghèo khổ được một người giàu có nhận nuôi. Người anh có tư chất nên được ông ta giao cho mọi việc. Ông ta dạy rằng, có tiền là có tất cả, nên hay anh em lao đầu vào kiếm tiền dù đó là việc phi pháp. Việc làm ăn càng lúc càng tốt hơn và điều đó khiến bọn cảnh sát chết tiệt dòm ngó. Chúng cử một tên gián điệp vào tập đoàn và thu thập thông tin. Tên đó ở đấy ba năm, nhưng vẫn không thu được kết quả gì. Vào ngày nọ, hắn gặp may nghe lỏm được thông tin về vụ làm ăn lớn và cuối cùng hắn cũng có kết quả báo về cho cấp trên. Mày đoán xem, ai sẽ chết?"

Alfred giật mình. Sao cậu cảm giác hơi lạnh đang bao phủ khắp người mình, chỉ là cậu cảm giác thôi hay chính là đôi mắt đỏ đang nhìn cậu mang theo cái khí lạnh đó. "H-hai anh em kẻ xấu, chúng đánh phải chết." Cậu đưa ra kết luận. Đó là suy nghĩ riêng của cậu, và cậu chẳng quan tâm đến những người khác. Và chợt cậu nghĩ đến Arthur. Nhân vật người em cò hoàn cảnh khá giống y. Cậu nhìn qua thì y quay mặt qua chỗ khác. Có phải những lời nói của cậu làm y tổn thương không?

Gilbert không để ý đến Arthur mà chỉ tập trung vào Alfred. "Vào ngày giao dịch, thằng anh cùng đứa em mình bị đám cảnh sát vây bắt. Hai thằng dùng ca-nô để bỏ trốn cùng với mấy tên thuộc hạ. Thằng anh rất giỏi lái ca-nô và nhanh chóng cắt đuôi được bọn cảnh sát. Hắn dừng lại ở một hòn đảo và thả em hắn xuống dưới đó, còn mình thì đi đánh lạc hướng bọn kia. Và kết cục, hắn bị trúng đạn và té xuống biển. Hắn bị thương nặng nhưng vẫn cố bơi đi và may mắn, đám cảnh sát vô dụng không tìm được hắn. Cuối cùng, hắn chết, và xác của hắn dạt vào hòn đảo lúc nãy. Sao, mày thấy thế nào, Alfred?"

"Ừ thì…"

"Thằng anh đấy đúng là khờ phải không? Lẽ ra hắn đã không phải chết. Lẽ ra chỉ cần hắn biết nghĩ cho bản thân một chút. Chỉ cần hắn dùng chiếc ca-nô đó bỏ trốn. Và khi cảnh sát tìm được thằng em, thì mọi tội lỗi có thể đỗ vào người nó. Đằng này… đằng này hắn…" Gilbert dừng lại một lúc thật lâu. Không khí giữa ba người rơi vào trong im lặng. "Kesese." Gã cười phá lên, mặt ngước lên trời rồi lại nhìn sang Alfred. "Mà mày có muốn biết số phận của tên gián điệp không, Alfred?" Từ nãy giờ, cậu để ý rằng gã không gọi cậu bằng Alfie nữa. Chẳng đợi câu trả lời từ cậu, hắn kể tiếp. "Thằng em được một thằng đồng bọn khác cứu sống. Thằng anh đã nhắn tin cho gã đó đến cứu em mình. Sau khi, thằng em trở về. Nó tiến hành cuộc điều tra. Và cuối cùng, tên 'anh hùng rơm' đó cũng phải lộ mặt. Hắn không hay biết rằng mình đã bị phát hiện. Thằng em giả vờ tin tưởng hắn và đưa hắn đến hòn đảo đó và giết hắn. Cái xác bị vứt xuống biển và làm mồi cho cá. Sao, mày thấy sao, Alfred? Thú vị không?"

Tay hắn bấu chặt vào bả vai cậu đau điếng. Nhưng miệng cậu vẫn cố gắng nở nụ cười. "T-thú vị." Cậu lắp bắp nói không lên lời. Sống lưng cậu lạnh toát, có phải gã đang ám chỉ cậu không?

"Mà tao chưa kể hết," Gilbert nhìn vào cậu, "Sau vụ đó, tụi cảnh sát gửi một số tay trong vào tập đoàn. Nhưng đáng tiếc thay, tất cả đều bị thằng em phát hiện, và lũ chúng nó đều bị làm mồi cho cá." Cậu liếc mắt định nhìn xem biểu hiện của Arthur như thế nào, nhưng rồi lại bị lời nói của gã đứng bên cạnh làm cậu quên đi chuyện đó. "Trong chuyện này, đáng chết nhất vẫn là lũ cảnh sát đó. Chúng đã hại thằng anh phải chết." Bàn tay Gilbert nắm chặt lại. Gã hút hết điếu thuốc và rồi lại chăm điếu thuốc khác đưa lên miệng. "Còn mấy thằng tay trong đó, chúng cứ tưởng mình sẽ moi được thông tin à? Mơ đi! Chúng tưởng mình về rồi sẽ được tôn làm anh hùng, nhưng rốt cuộc chúng chỉ là mồi cho lũ cá. Đáng đời! Kesese." Gã cười thật to. Tiếng cười vọng lại khiến người ta lạnh người. Dường như tất cả những thù hận dồn nén bao lâu nay đã được giải phóng.

"Không đúng." Alfred lớn tiếng cãi lại. "Hắn ta buôn bán ma tuý, giết chết bao nhiêu người. Đó là cái giá hắn phải trả. Những người cảnh sát đó đã làm đúng trách nhiệm và nghĩa vụ của mình. Họ hi sinh cho một thế giới tốt đẹp hơn. Họ hi sinh chỉ muốn cái xấu bị tiêu diệt."

Gilbert ngạc nhiên nhìn sang cậu và cười nhạt. "Mày đúng ngây thơ quá Alfred à. Sao trên đời vẫn còn mấy đứa như mày chứ. Sao giờ vẫn còn mù quáng tin vào cái gọi là chính nghĩa gì đó chứ hả?" Hắn rít một hơi thuốc. "Tao nghĩ, chắc mày đã biết hai nhân vật trong chuyện của tao là ai rồi phải không? Là Andrew và Arthur Kirkland." Alfred gật đầu. "Từ khi Andrew chết, Artie mất đi chỗ dựa vững chắc nhất. Nó đau khổ và hụt hẫng rất nhiều. Nhưng từ khi có mày, tao rất vui vì rốt cuộc tao cũng đã có thể tìm được người để bảo vệ nó." Gã kể chuyện này chỉ để nói lên điều đó thôi sao. Hắn chỉ mừng vì cạnh Arthur đã có người quan tâm sao? "Giờ hai đứa bây đã cặp bồ cũng gần một năm, mày lại còn nhận được sự tin tưởng của tụi tao. Vậy tao tự hỏi, trong suốt thời gian đó mày có thu thập được thông tin gì chưa, hay toàn bộ đều là tài liệu sạch của bọn tao hả, ngài tay trong?" Hai chữ tay trong được Gilbert nhấn mạnh và ngân dài ra. Chủ đề bỗng dưng bị thay đổi đột ngột đến nổi Alfred trở tay không kịp.

"Hahaha," cậu cười to. "Tay trong gì chứ? A-anh nói gì tôi không hiểu lắm, Gilbert." Tay Gilbert thả lỏng ra rồi đẩy cậu về phía trước, về phía mỏm đá nhô ra lúc nãy. Cậu xoay người qua đối mặt với hai người họ. Chân tự động bước lùi về sau. Tay bất giác sờ vào khẩu súng giấu đằng sau lớp áo khoác. Alfred biết mình đã cùng đường rồi. Phía trước là hai người bọn họ, phía sau là biển cùng với đá ngầm.

"Mày đừng nói dối nữa, Alfred. Tụi tao đã biết hết rồi." Giọng Gilbert trầm xuống, khác hẳn hoàn toàn với cái giọng tức giận lúc nãy kể chuyện cho Alfred nghe. "Mày tưởng tụi tao ngu ngốc đến mức nhận nhân viên vào làm mà chẳng hề điều tra lí lịch của họ sao? Cấp trên của mày đã tạo cho mày một vỏ bọc rất kĩ, nhưng cũng chẳng thể nào qua mắt được bọn tao đâu. Kesese." Hắn cười thật to. Nhưng trong đôi mắt chẳng hề để lộ chút vui vẻ nào, tất cả mà Alfred nhìn thấy được chỉ là sát khí và rồi thay vào đó là chút mỉa mai. "Chắc mày phải tự hào về bản thân lắm vì chưa đầy nửa năm, mày đã có được sự tin tưởng của tao. Mày nghĩ tao thực sự nghĩ mày đem đến hạnh phúc cho Artie à? Mày ngây thơ quá đấy, đồ anh hùng rơm."

Alfred rút súng ra, chĩa thẳng vào Gilbert. "Từ trước đến giờ, là các người gạt tôi?"

"Tại sao lại nói vậy chứ? Mày nói vậy là làm tổn thương tao đấy, hiểu chưa. Phải nói là lừa gạt lẫn nhau chứ. Mày gạt tao và Arthur, thì tụi tao theo lí cũng phải diễn kịch lại gạt mày chứ." Gilbert quàng tay qua vai y, kéo y vào người. "Mày thấy tài diễn xuất của Arthur thế nào, rất cừ đúng không? Artie à, nói cho tên khờ khạo này biết rằng mày không yêu nó đi."

"Tôi ghét cậu, Jones." Arthur lạnh lùng nói. Đôi mắt xanh lá xinh đẹp nhìn thẳng vào mà cậu cứ chúng như ngàn lưỡi dao đang đâm thẳng vào trái tim mình. Đau nhưng lại chẳng hề rỉ ra chút máu. Y gạt cậu sao? Những giây phút mà cậu tưởng rằng mình là người hạnh phúc nhất trên đời chỉ là giả tạo. Mà cũng phải thôi, vì ngay từ đầu người gạt y chính là cậu mà. Cậu đáng bị như thế. Alfred bây giờ chỉ muốn cười thật to, thật to. Cười để quên đi cơn đau đang giằng xé trong tim. Nhưng đáng buồn là cậu chẳng thể nào cười được. Cổ họng như bị thứ gì đó chặn lại, rát buốt.

"Kesese, mày sao thế Alfred?" Đôi mắt đỏ hướng vào cậu. "Mày không chấp nhận nổi sự thật à? Mà kể ra, tụi tao phải cảm ơn mày mới đúng. Nhờ mày cung cấp tài liệu giả cho bên kia, mà dạo này mấy mối làm ăn của tụi tao không bị lũ đó để ý."

"Các người vẫn còn làm những chuyện đó sao?" đôi mắt xanh mở to ra nhìn vào cả hai người.

"Phải, nếu không thì lấy gì mà ăn hả? Cái công ty nhỏ xíu như vậy thì làm sao đủ nuôi sống tụi tao chứ?" Gilbert cười thật to. "Và giờ thì tao báo cho mày biết một điều. Mày đã hết giá trị lợi dụng rồi, anh hùng à. Mày đã đến lúc phải chết." Sao hai chữ anh hùng đó phát ra từ miệng gã lại mang ý mỉa mai đến thế. Kết cục của cậu cũng giống như những anh em khác, cũng phải chết ở đây sao? Bản năng sinh tồn nổi dậy. Alfred hướng cây súng về phía Gilbert. Cậu phải kiếm đường thoát trước đã.

Nhưng rồi, mắt cậu bỗng dưng hoa lên, cậu nhìn thấy có ba bốn Arthur đang đứng trước mặt cậu. Tay cầm súng cũng trở nên yếu dần. Cậu phải giữ súng bằng hai tay cho đỡ run, nhưng rồi cây súng cũng rớt xuống đất. Đôi chân dường như không đỡ nổi cơ thể nặng trịch nữa. Cậu khuỵu xuống, đầu gối chạm vào nền đất đầy đá sỏi.

"Mày có biết trong bánh và coca vừa nãy của mày có tẩm thuốc không hử anh hùng?" Hai chữ anh hùng cuối câu được kéo dài ra nghe thật chói tai. "Mày thấy không, ngôi mộ của mày thật đẹp. Và mày còn có mấy anh em mày ở đây, mày không phải sợ cô đơn đâu Alfred à. Mày được chết ở đây là phước của mày đó." Gilbert nhặt cây súng dưới đất lên và đưa cho Arthur. "Phần của mày đi, bắn chết hắn đi."

Arthur nhận lấy cây súng, đặt tay vào cò. Y hướng nó về phía cậu. Cậu nhìn thấy miệng y khép mở như đang nói tạm biệt nhưng cậu không nghe thấy. Hoặc có lẽ là do cậu tưởng tượng thôi. Cậu cảm thấy một trận đau nhói trong lòng ngực. Alfred ngã người ra phía sau. Cậu cảm thấy cái cơ thể nặng trịch như nhẹ hơn rất nhiều. Giờ đây, tất cả những gì cậu có thể nghe bây giờ là tiếng sóng biển đập vào tảng đá thật gần. Đôi mắt xanh hướng lên bầu trời xanh thẫm. Thời gian hình như đang được tua chậm lại. Cậu nhìn thấy những giây phút mình thật sự vui vẻ khi ở bên y, lúc ngồi trên bãi cỏ để y dựa đầu vào cậu ngủ say sưa cho đến lúc cùng y khiêu vũ dưới điệu nhạc du dương. Phải rồi, cậu đã từng yêu một người và thật hạnh phúc, dù tình yêu của cậu đối với người đó có là dối trá đi chăng nữa.

Miệng cậu mở ra rồi khép lại. Lời tạm biệt được gió cuốn bay đi.

Cầu nguyện anh sẽ được sống hạnh phúc. Mãi mãi về sau. Và không còn bị thù hận che mắt.

_Mày có hối hận khi yêu hắn không, Alfred? _Một người hỏi.

Không.

Đôi mắt xanh nhắm lại, thả mình cho cơn sóng cuốn đi.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur đến gần mỏm đá và nhìn xuống dưới. Màu đỏ của máu đã bị biển làm nhạt đi và biến mất. Biển lại khoác chiếc áo màu xanh nhạt như chẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra. Gilbert cũng đến gần. Gã chặc lưỡi, "Rơi xuống đó là tan xác. Mày cừ lắm Arthur, bắn trúng tim hắn luôn." Gã tóc bạc mỉm cười nhìn người bên cạnh. Sự hận thù trong đôi mắt đỏ nhạt dần đi rồi mất hẳn, thay vào đó là sự hài lòng. "Vào thôi, đứng đây làm gì nữa." Gã kéo tay hắn đi vào.

Tên tóc vàng cúi gầm mặt, trầm giọng nói. "Mày vào trước. Tao cần yên tĩnh một chút."

"Tuỳ mày." Gilbert quay đi, vừa đi vừa huýt sáo.

Khi không còn nghe tiếng bước chân nữa, Arthur cầm cây súng hướng xuống mặt biển. Hắn bắn những viên đạn còn lại xuống tảng đá gần đó như trút giận. Hắn chùi cây súng thật sạch rồi ném nó đi. Hắn nhìn xuống đôi tay mình. Lòng bàn tay hoàn toàn không có một vết nhơ, nhưng đôi mắt xanh bắt đầu thấy máu đang nhuộm đỏ cả hai bàn tay. Hắn cố lau máu đi, nhưng nó vẫn không sao hết được. Arthur ghê tởm đôi tay này, nhưng tại sao tên ngốc đó chẳng hề cảm thấy như vậy. Ngược lại, cậu ta còn thích nó. Mà chính hắn cũng thích cái cảm giác ấm áp mà bàn tay cậu mang lại. Hơi ấm đó khiến hắn không bao giờ muốn bỏ tay cậu ta. Vì hắn biết, chừng nào còn nắm bàn tay này, hắn sẽ có cảm giác như mình đang được quan tâm và bảo vệ.

Nhưng trong lòng hắn luôn tự nhắc nhở mình tất cả chỉ là giả dối. Vì hắn phải đóng kịch để lừa gạt cậu ta, và cậu ta cũng đang đóng kịch chỉ để lừa gạt hắn. Arthur không bao giờ nói 'Tôi yêu cậu' cũng vì lẽ đó. Và cũng có thể vì hắn chưa bao giờ biết yêu là gì để có thể gọi cảm giác này là yêu. Mà cũng dễ hiểu thôi, vì từ khi hắn sinh ra tới giờ, chưa ai dạy hắn cái gì gọi là yêu thương cả. Cha mẹ chết trong tai nạn, để lại hai anh em hắn một mình trong viện cô nhi. Từ nhỏ, bất kì thứ gì cũng phải giành giựt mới có được, từ món đồ chơi đến miếng ăn. Ở đó, người ta dạy hắn cách sinh tồn, chứ không phải là yêu thương. Nhưng hắn học được sự yêu thương từ chính những quyển sách. Nàng Lọ Lem dù cực khổ mấy cũng sẽ có Hoàng tử đến đón đi. Một thằng nhóc năm, sáu tuổi hi vọng rằng có một người cũng sẽ đến đưa hắn ra khỏi nơi này và sẽ yêu thương hắn, không bỏ rơi hắn.

Khi hắn được người ta nhận nuôi, thằng nhóc cứ ngỡ rằng mình tìm được người yêu thương mình. Nhưng đáng buồn thay, ông cha hờ chỉ dạy hắn cánh kiếm tiền. Và theo ông ta, tiền bạc là công cụ để sinh ra hạnh phúc. Ông bảo chỉ bán cần một gói bột trắng nhỏ hay một cây súng thôi hắn đã cầm chắc trong tay vài chục đô. Anh hắn và hắn có thể mua những gì mà mình muốn. Nhưng tại sao Arthur lại chẳng thấy cái gọi là hạnh phúc ở đâu cả? Tâm hồn bé nhỏ chẳng thể cảm nhận được cảm giác ngọt ngào, mà chỉ là đau khổ lẫn kinh tởm. Đôi mắt xanh lá xinh đẹp chỉ thấy màu đỏ của máu me. Dần dần hắn hiểu ra rằng những đồng tiền mà hắn có được là do đổi từng mạng người mới có được. Nhưng hắn có thể làm gì chứ? Hắn không thể vì thế mà vứt tiền sang một bên được, cũng không thể rời bỏ con đường mà hắn đang đi. Đơn giản một điều, hắn không muốn trở về sống những ngày trước đây nữa. Hắn không còn là thằng bé ngày nào mơ mộng một ngày nào đó người yêu thương mình sẽ đến.

Arthur dùng tiền để mua hạnh phúc của mình. Hắn dần dần hiểu một điều rằng, chỉ cần có tiền sẽ có người đến ôm ấp hắn, nói chuyện ngọt ngào với hắn, chứ không như người anh ruột thịt lúc nào cũng đánh mắng hắn. Nhưng hắn vẫn chưa trưởng thành để nhận ra rằng tất cả những thứ đó đều là giả dối. Thứ họ yêu không phải là hắn, mà chỉ là tiền của hắn. Và khi cuộc đời này giúp hắn nhận ra được điều đó. Có lần làm ăn thất bại, địa bàn bị chiếm gần hết, gia đình hắn phải đi vay rất nhiều tiền mới có thể tiếp tục việc buôn bán. Và người hắn tự nhận "yêu" hắn lúc đó không ở bên, mà còn viện cớ để đá hắn đi. Lúc đó, hắn mới hiểu tiền bạc còn quan trọng hơn cả tình cảm. Cái gì gọi là hạnh phúc đâu có tồn tại trên đời này. Sau việc đó, hắn quyết tâm cùng anh hắn kiếm thật nhiều tiền. Bàn tay hắn lúc đó đã dính máu. Hắn hay mơ thấy những người hắn giết đến đòi mạng hắn. Ban đầu hắn run sợ, nhưng sau đó lại trở nên vô cảm. Vì hắn cho rằng mình là con quái vật, quái vật thì có quyền giết người mà chẳng cần lo sợ gì cả. Phải, hắn đã tự cho mình là quái vật chỉ để phủ nhận tội lỗi mà mình gây ra.

Cho đến khi hắn nhận ra người thực sự yêu thương mình và sau đó, người này cũng bỏ hắn mà đi. Arthur không nghĩ rằng người này thương mình đến thế. Hắn tưởng anh ta chỉ ghét bỏ hắn và xem hắn như là một gánh nặng. Nhưng trong lúc nguy hiểm, anh đã sẵn sàng hi sinh tính mạng mình để cho hắn được sống. Phải, người đó là Andrew. Khi hắn nhận ra tình cảm của anh, thì sau đó hắn đã không còn gặp mặt anh nữa. Sau đó, hắn luôn nhắc nhở bản thân rằng là anh khờ nên đã tự tìm đến cái chết. Tất cả chỉ để bản thân hắn không chìm trong dằn vặt, đau khổ. Nhưng cái cảm giác đó ngày càng lớn dần. Con quái vật đã mạnh đến nổi không còn kiểm soát được nữa. Hắn hận cảnh sát, hắn đổ tất cả tội lỗi lên đầu những tên tay trong. Và hắn cùng Gilbert thề rằng, gặp tên nào phải giết chết tên đó. Arthur đã làm được. Đôi mắt xanh không còn kinh tởm khi nhìn thấy máu, mà xem đó là thứ quí giá để tế linh hồn của anh trai đã khuất. Hắn không bao giờ cảm thấy tội lỗi khi phải giết bọn chúng.

Trừ một người

Là cậu

Alfred

Ban đầu, trong đôi mắt xanh dương đó, hắn nhìn thấy sự căm thù. Nhưng rồi về sau, ánh mắt đó từ bao giờ đã tràn đầy sự yêu thương và quan tâm. Chưa có ai nhìn hắn như thế cả, chính vì thế mà hắn không dám nhìn vào đôi mắt đó. Hắn sợ nếu nhìn nữa, hắn sẽ có can đảm để ra tay giết cậu. Hắn sợ cái mục đích sống mà mấy năm qua hắn đang cố bám víu vào sẽ biến mất khi nhìn vào ánh mắt đó. Và cả nụ cười đáng ghét kia nữa. Tại sao nó sáng rực rỡ như nắng mặt trời mùa hạ khiến người ta chói mắt như thế? Mỗi lần nhìn vào đó, hắn cảm thấy mình mình cũng muốn cười, muốn hoà chung niềm vui của cậu. Hắn nóng giận khi nhìn thấy cậu đi chung với những cô gái khác. Arthur muốn chạy đến sai hắn làm việc để tách hắn ra khỏi mấy cô gái kia. Hắn vui vẻ, hả hê khi cậu ta bực mình nhưng không thể nói được gì khi hắn đi chung với Francis. Cái vẻ mặt trẻ con khó chịu nhăn lại rồi còn cả khi lắp bắp viện cớ chỉ để tách hắn ra với tên người Pháp kia. Mỗi khi ngủ cạnh cậu, hắn cảm giác mình đang được bảo vệ. Hắn không còn gặp ác mộng, cũng chẳng còn thức giữa đêm khuya nữa.

Tất cả các cảm giác kì lạ này là thứ mà người ta gọi là yêu sao?

Mà hắn xứng đáng được nhận nó sao?

Một con quái vật cần tình yêu sao?

Không.

Ngay cả người mang đến cho hắn cảm giác an toàn, hắn cũng đã giết rồi, bằng chính đôi tay này.

Một lí do đơn giản, đó là vì cậu ta làm cảnh sát. Cậu ta làm tay trong.

Bọn cảnh sát đáng chết đó…

Hắn nhớ đến những lời nói yêu thương của cậu lúc trước. Hắn tự nói với chính mình, tất cả là giả dối. Cậu ta đâu có thực lòng yêu thương hắn. Hắn ghét người ta gạt hắn, hắn ghét người ta lợi dụng hắn.

Thêm một lí do để biện minh cho hành động nhẫn tâm này.

Arthur ngắm mắt lại, nghe tiếng gió khóc than. Hắn hít thật sâu, cho không khí đậm vị mặn của muối tràn đầy khắp phổi. Hắn mở mắt ra, ngẩng mặt nhìn lên bầu trời. Cái màu xanh dương bao phủ một vùng trời bao la. Hắn ghét màu này, màu này làm hắn nhớ đến người đó. Thực tình bây giờ hắn muốn cười, cười thật to. Nhưng tại sao hắn không thể cười được. Hắn quay đi, để lại biển cùng gió gào thét oán hận.

Tôi chỉ biết cầu nguyện rằng cậu sẽ đến một nơi tốt hơn. Tôi không biết tình yêu của cậu dành cho tôi đó là thật hay là giả. Nếu là giả, thì có lẽ cậu đã được giải thoát rồi. Cậu không cần phải sống với người cậu luôn căm ghét nữa. Cầu mong cậu sẽ đến một nơi mà hạnh phúc và công lí tràn đầy. Nhưng nếu tình yêu đó là thật, thì tôi mong cậu sẽ tìm được một người thực lòng yêu thương cậu. Và người đó không phải là tôi. Vì tôi không có quyền để yêu người khác và cũng chẳng xứng đáng để người khác yêu. Tôi xin lỗi nếu tôi đã làm cậu bị tổn thương. Và cảm ơn cậu, cảm ơn cậu đã cho tôi biết hạnh phúc là gì.

Gilbert đem hai lon bia ra. Một lon đặt cạnh mộ, một là để cho gã. Gã lấy trong túi ra một điếu thuốc và châm lửa. Đôi mắt đỏ nhìn lên bầu trời. Rồi gã nhìn vào tin ngã trong hộp tin lưu trữ. Tin đầu tiên là, "Cứu Arthur, nó đang ở hòn đảo tao với mày hay đến." Tin thứ hai, 'Xin lỗi, lần này tao không thể giữ lời hứa. Nhưng nhớ đấy, tao luôn theo dõi mày'. Gã bật cười. Thế giờ mày đang ở đâu, mày có theo dõi tụi tao không? Đã bao nhiêu lần rồi, gã xem tin ngã gã vẫn cứ hỏi cái câu hỏi ngu ngơ đó. Mày ở đâu rồi, mày mau ra đây đi. Mày cứ bảo mày theo dõi tao, sao mày không xuất hiện?

Gilbert lại đưa thuốc lên môi. Gã có một bí mật đã che giấu từ rất lâu, chắc cũng đã tám năm rồi. Ngày trước, gã từng làm cảnh sát. Và gã cũng không phải tên là Gilbert, cũng chẳng mang họ Beilschmidt. Sau một sự cố, để tránh sự truy lùng của kẻ thù nên gã mới đổi tên mà thôi. Mà cũng nhờ làm cảnh sát mà gã mới có thể gặp được Andrew. Cũng đã tám năm rồi.

Lần đầu tiên, Gilbert gặp hắn chắc là khi gã bắt quả tang hắn đang bán ma tuý cho một đám thanh niên. Khi gã hét lên "Cảnh sát đây", gã biết rằng cả lũ sẽ bỏ chạy. Gã thích cái cảm giác người ta sợ hãi, khuất phục gã. Nhưng hắn không ngờ là chỉ có đám thanh niên chạy thôi. Còn một người còn đứng lại. Hắn ta có gương mặt đáng ghét ẩn mái tóc đỏ rực rỡ. Trong ánh sáng vàng vàng của con hẻm, gã tưởng chừng những sợ tóc đó là ngọn lửa cháy rực. Đôi mắt xanh lạnh lùng, không chút sợ hãi đã thu hút hắn ngay từ lần đầu tiên. Gã giương súng lên, nhưng rồi hắn nhanh tay hơn. Và cũng may là gã tóc bạc tránh kịp. Gã biết mình thật tuyệt vời mà. Nhân lúc đỏ Andrew trốn thoát, và hắn cũng chẳng buồn đuổi theo. Thành phố tội lỗi này nếu bắt hết tất cả bọn xấu thì chắc phải xây thêm mười nhà tù nữa. Gã không ở không tự kiếm chuyện để làm.

Trong gia đình gã, ngoài gã ra còn có thằng em trai Ludwig làm cảnh sát. Nhưng sau đó, tên đội trưởng ganh tị với sự tuyệt vời của gã, nên hắn ta vu khống gã cấu kết với xã hội đen và tiết lộ bí mật của cảnh sát cho bên kia. Tên khốn đó đưa ra những bằng chứng giả và tố cáo với cấp trên. Gilbert thật tình không có làm những chuyện đó. Dù gã cố giải thích nhưng chẳng ai tin gã, ngay cả thằng em ruột thịt của gã nữa. Bọn họ chỉ tin vào cái gọi là bằng chứng. Gã bị bắt vào ngay hôm đó nhưng may mắn trốn thoát được. Bù lại, gã bị thương ở cánh tay trái.

Gã trốn ở một bãi rác trong hẻm. Nơi đó, gã biết mấy tên từng là đồng đội của mình sẽ không bao giờ tìm đến. Máu chảy ra càng lúc càng nhiều. Mùi hôi nồng nặc lúc nãy đã giảm bớt phần nào. Đôi mắt đỏ chẳng thấy gì ngoài những đốm vàng mờ mờ của ánh đèn. Gã cười, người tuyệt vời như gã mà phải chết nơi xó xỉnh này sao? Trước lúc ngất đi, gã nhìn thấy một đôi mắt xanh trong bóng tối đang nhìn mình. Người đó là địch hay là bạn? Người đó ngày càng đến gần, nhưng hắn chẳng thấy gì nữa. Tất cả trước mắt dần chìm vào màu đen tăm tối.

Khi Gilbert tỉnh lại thì vết thương đã được băng bó. Sau đó, Andrew nhận gã vào làm mà chẳng hỏi han gì về quá khứ của gã. Gã có công việc mới và những người bạn mới. Mọi thứ đều tốt đẹp cả. Tự dưng gã thấy việc gã làm có gì là không tốt. Gã chỉ bán cái cảm giác vui sướng cho mọi người thôi mà. Người ta cần và gã bán thì có gì sai? Những đồng tiền mà gã kiếm ra đều là mồ hôi, nước mắt, máu và cả tính mạng này nữa. Chắc các người thấy lạ, gã hoàn toàn không chút xíu gì cảm thấy tội lỗi khi bán những thứ đó thì tại sao lại theo ngành cảnh sát, đúng không?

Đầu tiên là do hắn không còn lòng tin về thứ gọi là chính nghĩa gì đó nữa. Nếu có chính nghĩa thì hắn đâu có suýt chết trong cái hẻm đó. Thứ duy nhất hắn tin tưởng giờ đây chỉ là bản thân mình mà thôi. Thứ hai, đây không phải là nghề yêu thích của gã. Gã theo nghề cảnh sát chỉ vì thằng em trai. Ludwig muốn theo ngành này, và gã vào đây chỉ vì muốn lát đường sẵn cho đứa em mình. Gilbert muốn con đường của em mình dễ dàng hơn. Thêm nữa ngành cảnh sát vô cùng nguy hiểm. Gã muốn có thể cùng đội với Ludwig để có thể bảo vệ em bất kì lúc nào mà thôi. Nhưng giờ gã thấy Ludwig đã không còn là một đứa trẻ nữa. Em đã thực sự trưởng thành để có thể bảo vệ chính bản thân mình. Và có lẽ đến lúc gã nên chọn đi con đường của riêng mình.

Con đường hắn đang đi dù có chết chóc, có máu tanh, có bị người ta khinh bỉ đi chăng nữa thì bên cạnh hắn vẫn có những người bạn tốt như Francis, Antonio và có cả Andrew.

Ở Francis, gã cảm nhận được máu phong lưu, đa tình. Tên này có cả ngàn mẹo để dụ dỗ phụ nữ trong tay. Với Antonio, gã thấy được sự vui vẻ và yêu đời. Còn với Andrew, gã chỉ cảm thấy sự lạnh lẽo, lạnh như một tảng băng. Hắn tạo cảm giác như bản thân hắn là tảng băng đó ở rất xa, người ta không thể chạm tới. Cho dù có chạm tới được thì cũng sẽ nhanh chóng rút tay lại vì hơi lạnh toả ra từ nó. Dù thế nhưng Gilbert có thể cảm nhận được tình cảm của hắn dành cho đứa em trai nhỏ của mình. Gã cũng có đứa em nên việc nhận ra cũng khá dễ dàng. Tình cảm của gã với Ludwig cũng giống như Andrew đối với Arthur. Khác biệt duy nhất của cả hai chính là cách thể hiện.

Gilbert thương Ludwig bao nhiêu thì đều để lộ ra bên ngoài. Và thằng em khờ khạo Ludwig có thể hiểu được cậu ta đối với Gilbert là quan trọng thế nào. Còn Andrew thì lại quan tâm đứa em mình bằng cách đánh đập, mắng mỏ. Arthur cũng chẳng hề quan tâm đến anh trai mình. Cả hai là anh em ruột nhưng tình cảm lại chẳng sâu nặng chút nào. Gã để ý thì hắn cũng chẳng thân với một ai. Hắn không buồn sao? Hắn không cảm thấy mình cô đơn à?

Gilbert cảm thấy con người này thật thú vị và quyết tâm tìm hiểu về hắn thêm nữa. Ban đầu là bám theo hắn như đĩa đói. Tên tóc đỏ ở đâu thì gã ở đó, hắn bực mình đến nổi vài lần rút súng ra bắn vào gã. Sau đó, hắn dần quen với điều đó và xem Gilbert như người vô hình. Cả hai thường ra ban công hút thuốc và nói chuyện. Thật ra, chỉ có mình gã đứng nói chuyện một mình thôi. Còn Andrew thì vẫn im lặng, không chịu chia sẽ gì với gã, dù gã đã nhiều lần thuyết phục. Dần dần, hai người có dịp hợp tác với nhau. Nhiều lần họ cùng nhau đối mặt với nguy hiểm mới có thể hiểu được nhau thêm.

Và dần dần trong mối quan hệ bình thường này, dường như có thêm một chút hương vị đặc biệt. Khi gặp nguy hiểm, gã luôn mong rằng mình còn mạng trở về gặp hắn. Gã biết Andrew sẽ đến đúng lúc để cứu gã nếu lỡ như gã có gặp nguy hiểm gì. Dù sau đó, tóc bạc biết rằng thế nào mình cũng bị hắn đánh mấy bạt tai vì tội lơ đãng, liều lĩnh, vân vân. Và lần nào, trước khi đi, gã cũng bắt hắn hứa rằng, nhất định phải quay trở về rồi mới cho đi.

Nhưng sau đó, hai người đã không còn gặp lại nhau nữa. Gilbert cùng với Kiku phải đi công tác, thực ra là đi dẹp loạn thôi. Lũ không biết điều vừa và địa bàn của hai người làm loạn cả lên. Còn Andrew thì đi giao hàng cùng Arthur. Và thời khác định mệnh đã đến. Lúc đó, nghe những tên đàn em còn sống kể lại rằng, thùng hàng của họ bị giữ lại. Bọn cảnh sát đã bao vây khắp mọi hướng. Arthur cùng Andrew và một số người nữa nhanh chóng leo lên ca-nô và giữ được số hàng còn lại. Họ đến một hòn đảo gần đó, và tên tóc đỏ thả Arthur cùng những người khác xuống. Còn hắn thì một mình đi đánh lạc hướng bọn cảnh sát. Và cuối cùng, hắn ta chỉ còn là một cái xác trương sình, hôi thối đến mức không thể nhận ra được. Lúc đó, Gilbert muốn lôi Arthur mà đánh cho một trận. Nhưng nhìn cái vẻ mặt đau khổ đó, gã biết mình không thể làm vậy. Dù sao nó cũng là người mà Andrew quí trọng và yêu thương nhất. Gã tự ép mình dẹp bỏ mọi chuyện qua một bên. Tất cả những gì hắn làm giờ đây là phải thay tên đó bảo vệ cho cái thằng yếu đuối này.

Trong chuyện này, Gilbert không thể trách Andrew cũng chẳng thể trách Arthur. Gã dồn mọi tội lỗi lên đầu của mấy tên cảnh sát hay cụ thể hơn là mấy tên tay trong. Chính mấy tên đó, tự cho mình là anh hùng, bảo vệ chính nghĩa, thích nhúng tay vào chuyện của người khác, phải chịu trách nhiệm về cái chết của Andrew. Chẳng phải thế giới này không có những kẻ rỗi hơi như vậy thì sẽ đỡ phiền phức hơn sao? Gã tự hứa với bản thân mình, gã gặp tên nào thì phải giết tên đó. Để chúng tồn tại, gã sẽ còn mất ai nữa, Francis, Antonio, Kiku hay là Arthur?

Tự dưng đôi lúc Gilbert nghĩ vẩn vơ. Mối quan hệ giữ gã và con người đó là gì. Tại sao mắt đỏ lại làm nhiều chuyện vì hắn đến vậy. Từ đối địch, thành bạn bè, rồi thành bạn thân. Ừ, hai người chỉ là bạn thân thôi mà. Gã ngưng hút thuốc nữa cũng ép mình không suy nghĩ lung tung nữa. Mái tóc bạc dựa vào tấm bia mộ đánh một giấc ngon lành. Trong giấc mơ, gã nhìn thấy lần cuối cùng mình nói tạm biệt với Andrew. Gã bảo nhất định hắn phải còn mạng trở về. Hắn khịt mũi rồi đi ra cửa. Ánh sáng mặt trời chói chang chiếu vào, rực rỡ đến nổi gã không còn thấy Andrew ở đâu nữa. "Này, chờ tao." Gã hét lên, nhưng rồi cánh cửa đóng sầm trước mặt hắn. Tất cả chìm vào trong tối đen.

Một tuần sau ngày hai người từ đảo trở về, cảnh sát đến công ty và trình lệnh bắt giữ với tội danh buôn bán và vận chuyển trái phép chất ma tuý. Gilbert thoát được vì gã cùng Kiku có chuyện phải ra nước ngoài. Nhưng Arthur thì không. Hắn bị cảnh sát dẫn đi, không chống cự, không phản kháng. Francis, Antonio ngay sau đó cũng bị bắt.

Arthur ở trong nhà lao hai, ba ngày thì có người đến thăm. Hắn ngạc nhiên vì bạn bè của hắn đều đã bị bắt cả rồi, thế thì còn ai đến thăm y nữa chứ. Đứng trước mặt y là Alfred. Hắn há hốc miệng. Phải rồi, có lẽ cậu ta đã thoát chết và giao mọi chứng cứ cho cảnh sát. Tự dưng có một cảm giác vui sướng lạ thường dâng lên trong lồng ngực. Hắn muốn chạy đến ôm người trước mặt, hắn muốn nói hắn nhớ cậu. Nhưng lúc hắn mở miệng thì không phải thế.

"Sao, vào để xem ta khổ đến mức nào hả, Alfred ?" Hắn cười thật to.

"Tôi là Matthew, em trai song sinh của Alfred. Anh trai tôi đã chết rồi." Người ngồi trước mặt y trả lời. À, phải rồi, tóc cậu này hơi dài một chút. Đôi mắt hơi ánh lên màu tím chứ không phải màu xanh. Người này không phải Alfred. Cái cảm giác vui sướng tột độ mất đi. Lúc này hắn hoàn toàn bình tâm lại nghe cậu ta nói chuyện. "Chính anh ấy là người gửi tôi bức thư này, và bảo tôi hãy đưa lại cho anh, kèm theo đó là tài liệu phạm tội của anh. Nhưng khi tôi biết anh trai mình chết, tôi đã quyết định đem nó nộp cho cảnh sát."

Arthur không để ý đến những lời người đối diện nói. Hắn nhanh chóng mở phong thư ra. Đập vào đôi mắt xanh chính là dòng chữ nguệch ngoạc quen thuộc.

"Arthur thân mến,

Chắc anh sẽ bất ngờ lắm khi nhận được bức thư này. Thực ra bấy lâu nay tôi có chuyện giấu anh. Tôi, ừ, tôi là tay trong. Tôi được cục phái đến để điều tra anh và công ty. Ban đầu, mong muốn của tôi chính là bắt được anh và Gilbert bỏ vào tù. Nhưng sau khi tiếp xúc với anh, tôi cảm thấy anh không phải người xấu. Và tệ hơn, tôi biết mình đã yêu anh rồi. Tôi biết như thế chính là đi ngược lại với nguyên tắc của ngành cảnh sát, nguyên tắc của một anh hùng. Nhưng tôi chẳng thể nào cưỡng lại được tình cảm này.

Thời gian sau tôi mới hiểu được, anh hùng chỉ là người bình thường thôi và cũng bị những thứ tình cảm rắc rối chi phối. Và chỉ khi ở cạnh anh, tôi mới thực sự là một anh hùng. Tôi thích cảm giác được anh ôm đằng sau khi chở anh đi bằng xe máy. Lúc đó, tôi biết mình đang che chở cho anh và anh thực sự cần tôi. Anh còn nhớ ngày tôi cứu anh khỏi đám đó không? Tôi chưa bao giờ cảm thấy mình vui sướng đến thế. Tôi cảm thấy mình cứ như một siêu nhân hay người dơi trong cuốn truyện tranh tôi thường hay xem vậy.

Và để chứng minh tình cảm này với anh là thật, tôi đã quyết định đi gặp cấp trên. Tôi sẽ đưa họ toàn bộ những tài liệu 'sạch' của công ty, kèm theo đó là một đơn từ chức. Thực sự, tôi cảm thấy mình chẳng còn xứng đáng làm một cảnh sát nữa. Nhưng tôi nghĩ rằng giờ đây anh và những người khác đã không còn hại người nữa, thì tại sao không thể cho mọi người một cơ hội để làm lại từ đầu chứ, đúng không? Dù sao thì đi vào con đường này, mọi người cũng có muốn đâu. Chỉ là do hoàn cảnh ép buộc thôi mà.

Tôi biết, khi đọc đến đoạn này, chắc hẳn anh sẽ không chấp nhận được sự thật. Chắc anh sẽ tức đến muốn xé bức thư này. Nhưng hãy nghe tôi nói một chút xíu nữa. Thực tình ban đầu, lúc tôi biết mình yêu anh, tôi cũng đã suy nghĩ rất nhiều mới có thể đưa ra quyết định. Tôi nghĩ mình nên xa nhau một thời gian. Thế nên tôi quyết định cho mình nghỉ ở đảo vài ngày, xem như là tôi nghỉ phép đi. Và cũng cho anh thêm thời gian để suy nghĩ. Tôi đợi câu trả lời từ anh đấy. Mau gọi cho tôi đi nha. Nhanh đấy, vì tôi sẽ rất nhớ, rất nhớ anh. Tôi mong anh có thể đón nhận được tình cảm này của tôi. Và tôi không chấp nhận phản bác đâu đấy.

Anh hùng của anh ^.^,

Alfred F. Jones."

Arthur bỏ bức thư vào túi áo. "Cảm ơn." Hắn nói với người đối diện, sau đó đứng lên và trở về nhà giam. Khi hắn về, có một con chim nhỏ đang đậu trên thành giường. Con chim đó đã ở cùng hắn mấy ngày rồi, kể từ khi hắn vào đây tới giờ. Có nó, hắn chẳng còn cảm thấy buồn nữa. Arthur cho phép chú chim đậu trên ngón tay mình. Con chim với bộ lông màu xanh dương nhạt cọ cọ cái đầu mềm mại của mình vào mặt hắn. Hắm mỉm cười. Con chim tựa như biết hắn đang vui và cứ kêu chíp chíp mãi không thôi.

Vài tuần sau, Gilbert và Kiku bị bắt, và cả bọn bị phán án tử hình vì đã có đầy đủ chứng cớ.

"Phạm nhân Arthur Kirkland, cậu còn việc gì muốn làm trước khi chết không?"

"Có. Tôi chỉ muốn gọi một cuộc điện thoại."

"Yêu cầu được chấp thuận."

Bàn tay nhanh chóng quay số. Tiếng tít tít vang lên nhưng dường như không ai trả lời.

"Này, không phải tôi không muốn đến đón cậu đâu, chỉ là tôi bị giam trong này không thể ra ngoài được. Cậu vẫn khoẻ phải không? Tôi n-nhớ cậu lắm. Mau đến đây đón tôi đi. Đừng để tôi chờ nữa. Mà với lại, tôi y-yêu cậu, Alfred."

Cúp máy.

Arthur ngồi lên ghế điện. Mặt hướng lên trần nhà. Đối với người khác, có lẽ chỉ là màu màu xám xịt của tường gạch nhưng với hắn là cả một bầu trời rộng lớn đang chờ đợi.

Con chim nhìn người thanh niên tiều tuỵ gục đầu trên ghế bị người ta mang đi.

* * *

><p>Bộ này nói thiệt là... ừ có ai review chắc mình hok dám đọc đâu :"<p> 


End file.
